Delante y detrás de cámara
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: Ésta es una crónica de cinco específicos años de mi vida, en la que lidié contra las cámaras, las fanáticas que manejaban mi vida a través de las redes sociales, y la mujer, ¡qué digo mujer!, contra el SÚCUBO maldito más difícil de tratar que conocí en la vida: Mikasa Ackerman. [Two-shot. Lemon. AU.]
1. Parte 1

**Delante y detrás de cámara – Parte 1**

* * *

**Advertencias**: lemon; lenguaje vulgar; situaciones incómodas; POV Levi

Se darán cuenta conforme avancen en la lectura, de que no sólo cambié las edades originales, sino también las estaturas (gomene ^^' quería experimentar).

* * *

Empezó a principios de año, de hace cinco años.

Me dedico a modelar; no soy la gran cosa, pero me da de comer, y no hace falta estudiar. De niño mi madre, mis tías y mis abuelas me decían que era hermoso, como un muñeco. Me lo repitieron miles de veces hasta el cansancio, inclusive mis compañeras de escuela, los seis tortuosos años de secundaria hasta graduarme. Necesitaría diez pares de manos para contar las veces que trataron de seducirme; hombres incluidos. Pero nunca quise a nadie.

Nunca quise hacer nada con mi vida, no me interesa, la verdad. Pero mi decepcionada madre me dijo que no me mantendría como a un vago, y de algo necesito vivir, para comer, vestirme y toda esa mierda, así que saqué provecho de mi apariencia. Tal vez lo único positivo que hay en mí.

Llevaba seis meses modelando para algunas revistas de moda masculina (de segunda categoría, o a veces tercera). Los perfumes, los relojes y esas cosas de coquetería eran para "tipos experimentados", decía mi manager, Erwin, un tipo que tal vez tendría menos vida que yo.

Me citaron entonces para una sesión de fotos de una marca bastante popular, ropa de otoño para promocionar la nueva temporada, el primer trabajo decente que mi manager me había conseguido. Pero había una condición: no iba a modelar solo, sino con una pareja femenina.

Cuando me presenté al lugar ese día me atornillaron a la par a Mikasa Ackerman, quien arrastraba su pequeño mundillo de fama desde los 13 años cuando apareció en comerciales de shampoo. Diez años después ya estaba junto a mí, con una cara de día de perros que no se comparaba con la que usaba para salir en televisión.

Cuando nos explicaron la idea, me estuvo observando de reojo muy seria. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con ella le pregunté algo simple: cómo había llegado a este trabajo. Me miró de arriba abajo antes de responder de la forma más cortada que pudo "de la misma que tú, supongo".

Okey, yo no le caía bien. Ella a mí tampoco entonces. Una mujer que le doblaba en edad no se separaba de ella atosigándola con consejos y otras cosas de poca importancia que farfullaba y sólo conseguía cabrearla más. Con esa mujer también estaba la que deduje, sería su madre. Ella las echó llegado el momento y fue poco amable.

Mi conclusión: una perfecta nena mimada, antisociable, engreída y huraña. Claro que no puedo presumir ser yo mismo alguien mejor, pero al menos lo disimulo.

El tipejo que manejaba las cámara principal nos explicó que nos había visto por separado en diferentes revistas y desde ese momento sólo se imaginó como sería tenernos juntos y posar para él. Mi segunda conclusión: por la forma en que hablaba, el fotógrafo era un señor homosexual.

Empezamos vistiendo camisas escocesas de diferentes patrones y colores cada uno, con jeans algo rotos y borsegos. Ella se puso una bufanda que la customisadora le entregó, negra y azul. Nos sentamos en una especie de banca de parque público situada en medio del fondo verde, cada uno en un extremo, y nos hicieron cruzar de piernas y brazos, improvisando caras sensuales.

Luego me agarraron a mí, sólo. Tuve que posar de espaldas a la cámara y mirar sobre mi hombro, con las manos en los bolsillos y a las piernas un poco separadas, además, me dieron una gorrito de lana.

Fue el turno de ella: le pidieron que volviera a la banca, sola, y se pusiera de rodillas sobre ella en un extremo, con las manos en un apoyabrazos, mirando al frente a la nada. El señor homosexual (tengo que dejar de llamarlo así en mi mente, porque en algún momento le diré así en voz alta) la rodeó cinco insufribles veces con su cámara sacándole fotos de frente, de atrás, de perfil, etc. Por mucho que me doliera el orgullo admitirlo, la ensayada "cara sensual" de Mikasa era bonita. Ella era bonita.

Ignorado por el momento empecé a hilar conclusiones como siempre. Pensé que no debía ser mucho menor que yo, pero que tal vez seguiría en preparatoria. Pensé en como sus padres la consentirían, y en las amigas de plástico que seguramente tendría, como también en los novios entre los que podía elegir.

Yo no soy así, yo prefiero estar solo a ser falso. Siempre he sido así. Si necesito follar salgo una noche y vuelvo a la mañana siguiente como nuevo, y fin de la historia. No necesito encadenarme a nadie.

Nos llevaron de nuevo a los vestuarios y cuando entré al mío me encontré con un conjunto de lanas en colores cálidos y botas de cuero con cierre al costado. El gigantesco sweater que me hicieron poner no era nada incómodo, pero me quedaba tan grande que me lo tenía que reacomodar sobre los hombros todo el tiempo para que no se callera. Por suerte abajo traía una musculosa. Tampoco faltaron otros pantalones negros ajustados (esos sí que eran incómodos), madre mía, hice malabares para caminar con ellos, ¿cómo harán las mujeres para ponerse calzas o chupines a diario?

Cuando salí del vestuario esperé, por cortesía, a la Mary Sue en la puerta del suyo. Se tardó décadas, envejecí ahí parado, pero cuando salió valió la pena la espera: usaba un vestido corto color blanco con hojas de roble estampadas, con calzas pescadoras marrones debajo, y sandalias. Arriba un chal trasparente. Todas las curvas del cuerpo se le marcaban. Me sacó una sonrisa de idiota sin querer.

Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, no se alegró de verme.

—¿Tenías ganas de espiar, degenerado?

Bien, me cabreó a mí también.

—Te esperé aquí hasta que salieras. Tenía miedo de que te perdieras hasta la sala de fotografías. Pensé que la capacidad neuronal no te alcanzaría para volver solita.

—Vete a la mierda pedazo de mugre humana sin vida— me atropelló y movió del camino después de insultarme.

Cuando se alejaba miré su trasero, pero no se veía bien con la ropa encima.

Esta vez al señor homosexual (está bien, está bien, prometo que es la última), no se le ocurrió mejor idea este vez que la de pedirnos posturas juntos, pero _muy_ juntos. Tocándonos más de lo necesario.

Ahí entendí por qué Mikasa era más profesional que yo, obviamente llevaba más años en esto: cada cosa que el fotógrafo nos pedía hacer, ella la hacía sin rechistar, ni mostrar ni un ápice de asco hacia mí, toda una actriz.

Nos pidieron tirarnos sobre una alfombra de hojas secas, yo con la espalda en el piso, mirando hacia atrás, donde estaba la cámara, y ella arriba mío, mirando al mismo lugar, pero con las uñas bien aferradas a la tela sobre mi pecho. Me pellizco, lo hizo a propósito, lo sé. Primero debí posar con la manos tendidas a los costados, y las piernas flexionadas, con ella entre medio; necesito más practica con esto, me puse un poco nervioso, o incómodo. Pero peor fue cuando me pidió incorporarme, abrazarla por la cintura y la espalda y girarnos levemente para ver ambos a la cámara uniendo nuestras mejillas. No se lo pidió, pero me metió una mano entre el cabello y me lo tiró para que subiera la barbilla más arriba de su cara. Al señor… fotógrafo, le encantó este gesto, y lo aplaudió y todo.

A la hora de irnos todos los miembros del staff nos agradecieron la participación y nos dejaron marchar. Yo traté de parecer más amigable con ella, porque al fin y al cabo no tenía sentido guardar rencores con una niña que conocí por un día y no volvería a ver, y le tendí la mano para estrechársela. Ella me miró impávida y solo se giró para seguir a la cotorra y a su madre hacia la salida, y mientras se alejaba, me mostró el dedo mayor sin siquiera girarse a verme.

* * *

Cuatro meses después, mi Erwin me despertó demasiado temprano un día tirándome agua en la cara, como de costumbre, para avisarme sobre el nuevo y más grande trabajo que me había conseguido. Aparentemente, unas de esas mujeres con clase que trabajan en el diseño gráfico de las revistas vieron las fotos de la nueva colección de otoño que había salido en un catálogo de ropa, y se emocionaron. Le propusieron la idea a una de las cabezas importantes de la revista, dedicada a moda adolescente, y contactaron a mi manager de inmediato.

Cuando me presenté para hacerles su modelaje de "chico lindo" que hace babear a las adolescentes que leían su revista, fueron muy cordiales conmigo, más no muy piadosas con lo que me pidieron que vista. Realicé toda la sesión con una chomba azul, Levi's rojos incómodos y zapatillas converse. También me pusieron unos anteojos gigantescos de marco negro y me pintaron las uñas del mismo color. Peor no me podía sentir. Pero por suerte terminó rápido. Creo que me dijeron que lo usarían para alguna sección de "caras nuevas". Me espanté un poco previniendo la nueva tendencia.

Creo haber maldecido a Erwin en por lo menos diez idiomas luego de eso, pero me calló mostrándome la cifra que recibiría por hacerlo. Y siendo francos, me dejó bastante conforme.

Pasadas apenas dos semanas luego de que mis fotos salieran en esa horrenda revista, mi Twitter se llenó de unos pesadísimos idiotas haciéndome comentarios al respecto, que en su mayoría eran viejos amigos de la prepa burlándose, o viejas acosadoras glorificándome.

El problema fue cuando se hizo público las miles de cartas de fans que recibió la revista de parte de sus lectores (porque increíblemente, algunos hombres también la leían), y para mi sorpresa, ocho de cada diez, mencionaba haberme visto en fotos con la estrellita mimada de Mikasa, y exigían que me hiciera fotos con ella; como si ellas pudieran ordenarme qué hacer…

Pero como sabemos que el dinero y nuestras necesidades demandan, el mes siguiente tuve mi segundo encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con Mikasa Ackerman.

Cuando llegué a la agencia, estaba sola, sin su sequito de cotorras alrededor, mirando un ejemplar de la última revista sentada en los sillones de la recepción. Le pedí permiso a Erwin para "ir a hablar con mi colega" ya que aún había tiempo, y me acerqué a ella, sentándome a la par sin que me mirara siquiera.

—Hola… Nos encontramos nuevamente.

Bajó la revista y me miró. No sé si me recordaría, tal vez nuestro encuentro no fue tan excepcional para ella como para mí.

—Soy Levi. Modelamos juntos hace meses para un catálogo de ropa. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto, ¿te crees que soy una vieja senil o algo así?

—No lo creo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que tienes el mismo carisma de una.

Le sonreí felicitándome por mi ocurrencia mientras ella se dedicaba a destruirme con la mirada. Volvió sus ojos a la revista.

—Oye, en serio. Empezamos mal nuestra relación, realmente no me interesa pelear contigo sin ningún motivo.

—Entonces no hables y ya— sentenció sin mirarme.

—Pero quisiera saber alguna cosa, mínima, sobre mi compañera de trabajo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿aun estudias en la escuela?

Por alguna razón, desde que la conocí me urgía saber eso. El por qué, no sé.

—Sí, tengo 18. ¿Es todo lo que quieres saber?

—Ah, sí, bueno, yo tengo 25.

—No te pregunté.

—Por cortesía…

—A diferencia de ti, no me interesa saber nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Me callé la boca pero sentí el golpe bajo. Definitivamente esta chica solo sabía pensar en sí misma. A la mierda con todo intento de caerle bien.

Nos llamaron a los pocos minutos después y nos hicieron pasar al estudio de modelaje explicándonos más o menos lo mismo que me explicaron a mí la primera vez que estuve aquí.

La sesión de fotos transcurrió con normalidad la mayoría del tiempo. Ahora había una mujer que nos guiaba, y nos hicieron vestirnos como si tuviéramos 15 años o menos, pero bueno, no estoy aquí para quejarme, y aparte, para alguien acostumbrado a los bermudas y las musculosas a diario, ninguna vestimenta ajustada le resulta cómoda.

Pero Mikasa estaba muy linda… Su falda dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus piernas, y su escote la mayor parte de sus… Bueno y qué esperas, soy un hombre.

La sala estaba ambientada como uno de esos bares posmodernos con sillones cuadrados, cortinas de espejos y almohadones grandes. Nos hicieron sentarnos sobre los cojines, espalda con espalda, y las miradas perdidas. Nos dieron ejemplares de su revista para que nos tiranos al suelo a fingir que las leíamos, y tuve que sonreír… no hay nada que me cuesta más que fingir una sonrisa que luzca realista, pero tuve un comodín: para Mikasa la profesional eso no era ningún reto, y falsa o no, su sonrisa en verdad fue preciosa. Me quedé tan absorto mirándola que la sonrisa de idiota que puse me salió tan natural que asustó hasta a mi manager.

Cuando nos sonreímos las fotógrafa aplaudió y nos felicitó por el buen trabajo, y dijo que nos miráramos más fijamente, por unos minutos. Me puse incómodo teniendo a Mikasa tan cerca, pero todo cesó cuando la fotógrafa le pidió a Mikasa que me tomara la mejilla más cercana a la cámara, mostrando su brazalete que ponía el nombre de la revista, para poder captarlo con más puntualidad. Sus dedos tocando mi mejilla se sintieron bien, los tenía suaves, no como mi último recuerdo de ellos pellizcándome el pecho. Nos hicieron quedarnos quietos más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, y creo que me sonrojé, sin querer, sentía su respiración sobre los labios y no pude evitarlo, y la maldita perra se dio cuenta porque sonrió de lado, disfrutando.

Cuando nos dejaron todos en paz, ya tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí cuando mi manager se entretuvo en la recepción hablando con la que recordaba, era la madre de Mikasa. Los vi sonreír y voltearse a verme, y tragué duro. Luego el Erwin vino hacia mí.

—Buenas noticias, cambio de planes.

—¿Qué mierda pasó?

—Vamos a invitar a las señoritas Ackerman a tomar un café con masas y discutir un trato que te interesará.

Definitivamente ese día todo se fue al carajo. En un café cercano Erwin y la señora Ackerman arreglaron (sin pedirnos opinión a nosotros) que hiciéramos un contrato para modelar juntos, un tiempo. Si contrataban a uno, el otro debía ir sin rechistar. Me convenció de firmar días después cuando pasamos horas cerrando el precio de lo que se llevaba cada uno.

Debo decir que el dinero no era el problema esta vez. El problema era Mikasa. Era esa niña consentida y odiosa que me ponía nervioso con solo tenerla cerca. Y sabía que arrasaría con mi limitada resistencia nerviosa tarde o temprano.

* * *

Lamentablemente, la sesión resultó un éxito para los lectores de la revista a quienes les terminamos dando el gusto. Nos utilizaron como imagen en una sección nueva especial llamada algo así como "Los diez consejos fundamentales para tener una cita con tu novio en casa". Cuando leí el título me bajó la presión. Erwin compró personalmente esa porquería para traérmela y mostrármela durante mi desayuno, que casi vomito mientras leía.

Maldije a todos los santos que conocía cuando al día siguiente mis cuentas en varias redes sociales empezaron a llenarse de preguntas, comentarios y cotilleo sobre si yo tenía alguna relación con la mini-diva de segunda mano Mikasa Ackerman.

Dejé mi laptop y me Smart por unos días hasta que se cansaran de que no les responda, y fui a ver a Mikasa. Tuve que llamar a su madre para hablar con ella, porque desde luego que la señorita no le daría su número personal a "alguien como yo".

Fui a buscarla a la salida de su escuela, y absolutamente TODAS las chicas que salían me miraron. Quería que me tragara la tierra. Gracias al cielo que ninguna se acercó a hablarme. Pero el mismo cielo se me cayó encima cuando vi salir a Mikasa. Me vio, caminó hacia mí con paso firme y cuando me tuvo en frente me abofeteó tan fuerte que me giró la cara.

—Sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a mamá con esta mierda. Eres un imbécil. Cada vez lo arruinas todo un poco más.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

No pude frenarla ni sujetándola siquiera, así que por esa vez, no llegué a entender que era lo que le pasaba. Oye, yo estoy tan afectado como ella por el rumor de que somos… no sé, lo que sea que digan en las redes sociales. Pero tampoco debería ponerse así. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Además, ¿siquiera le afecta en algo? Ni si quiera soy tan mal partido, modestia de lado.

Di media vuelta y me fui por donde vine. Y por cierto, El uniforme le quedaba muy bien a Mikasa, lástima que la "cubriera" tanto.

* * *

Los meses que siguieron fueron un suplicio, como te has de imaginar.

Primero fueron los zapatos para la temporada de invierno. Bueno, sólo nos hicieron sentarnos a la par sobre el cordón de una acera y mostrar las suelas con el logo de la marca a la cámara. Le costó horrores pegarse a mí. Esa vez, y todas las que siguieron.

En otra oportunidad modelamos relojes (categoría alta según Erwin) y me dijeron que lo disfrutara porque era todo un honor. Tuvimos que pararnos de espaldas a la cámara, uno a la par del otro, sin tocarnos, pero con las manos tomadas, donde lucíamos los relojes, y con un fondo de túnel de flores que había en un parque, le sacaron fotos de primer plano a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Otra vez fue ropa, pero ya se aproximaba la primavera, y la puñetera agencia de tendencia de modas por temporadas (causante inicial de todo esto), nos contactó nuevamente para salir en las publicidades que expondrían en las entradas de los centros comerciales.

Posamos sobre un sillón Chesterfield, con ropas más alegres y coloridas, y nos pidieron improvisación de "abrazos tiernos". Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Mikasa estaba renuente a hablarme, mirarme, mucho menos tocarme desde hacía meses, así que nos costó horrores aquello. Yo también estaba muy arisco: poner mis manos sobre ella me quemaba, me hacía sentir como un idiota avergonzado pero no podía encontrar una forma decente de tomarla y posar. Le puse las manos en los hombros pero al camarógrafo no le gustó, ella me miró con expresión neutral y jugueteó con los botones de mi camisa abierta. Creo que tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer. Interesante: Mikasa sabía acatar órdenes muy obedientemente, pero no era creativa para trabajar.

Se me ocurrió entonces tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a mi pecho, lo hice tan de repente que se sobresaltó, y me puso cara de culo. Sí, una cara que me decía "estás cavando tu tumba, chico". Instintivamente ella me puso las palmas abiertas sobre el pecho intentando empujarme, cuando el camarógrafo nos gritó que nos quedáramos quietos, le encantaba, pero le pidió a Mikasa que cambiara esa cara de pocos amigos y subiera más la barbilla para verme a los ojos.

Cuando ella no usaba tacones y nos hacían pararnos juntos, creo, calculando a ojo, que sus ojos me llegaban a la nariz, o un poco más. Cuando sí tenía zapatos altos puestos, mediamos lo mismo.

En la siguiente oportunidad nos solicitaron para los famosos y puñeteros perfumes. Admito que los uso, pero ya saben el tipo de "estética" a la que están acostumbradas las propagandas de estos productos.

El comercial consistía en un corto de 20 tortuosos segundos (okey, necesito más adjetivos sinónimos de "horrible") de video. El director nos explicó sin grandes complicaciones de qué se trataba, y nos ordenó maquillarnos y vestirnos para pasar a la acción.

En la primera toma Mikasa y yo teníamos que cruzarnos y mirarnos, caminando en una acera, casualmente. En la siguiente, debía empujarla y acorralarla bajo mi cuerpo en un ascensor vacío, y acercar lo más posible mi cara a la suya, sin tocarla. Y por último, teníamos que envolvernos en sábanas doradas revueltas, como en una cama sin hacer, y simular haber tenido una noche "de acción".

Más estúpido imposible. Por dios, no recuerdo la última vez que sentí tanta vergüenza como cuando nos mostraron el comercial terminado tres días después. ¿Para esta idiotez tuve que tocar a Mikasa? ¿O meterme en ropa interior en la misma cama que ella?

Pero como estar mierdas de publicidad vuelan más rápido aún que los chismes, no hubo revista barata ni foro online de esos miserables busca vida (de los que se preocupan más por la vida de la "gente bonita" que por la suya) que no plantara como punto de debate cual era nuestra relación, por qué aparecíamos siempre juntos en las publicidades, algún desubicado también planteó si planeábamos casarnos algún día, o si a mi novia no le importaba que apareciera tan cerca de otra chica. ¿QUÉ NOVIA? ¿De dónde poyas sacan esas chicas los rumores? ¿De la ouija?

Pero sin duda alguna, el tormento calló sobre mí un fatídico día en que Erwin me llamó a las seis de la mañana, despertándome como era de esperarse, para informarme que había cerrado trato con un agente publicista de la marca Levi's, la de los pantalones.

El día pactado nos presentamos tediosamente temprano en el lugar, solo para enterarnos en la recepción que habían pospuesto la sesión de fotos tres horas más tarde. Para entonces, ya estábamos ahí todos nosotros: modelos, managers y tutores, fastidiados habiendo recibido la notificación a último momento.

Erwin propuso apaciguar los ánimos invitándonos a todos a almorzar. El restaurante que eligió, se podría decir, que era del gusto de esa clase de gente a la que pertenecían Mikasa y su madre, pero, y no me sorprendió en nada la verdad, la primera se encontraba de un pésimo humor ese día; quizá la regla le había llegado, o quien sabe, pero no le dirigió la palabra a su madre ni una vez en todo el día, y fue a sentarse sola a una mesa alejada de la nuestra, donde prendió un cigarrillo y abrió su Tablet. Cuando vi al mesero venir hacia nosotros, me disculpé con los demás, y casi involuntariamente, podría decir, fui a sentarme frente a Mikasa en su mesa individual.

—¿Qué quieres? —no desprendió sus ojos de la pantalla. Me considero a mí mismo como un bicho de las redes sociales también, pero si hay algo que no soporto, es que alguien no me mire cuando le hablo por estar pegado a un chupete electrónico.

—Qué tal… hablar.

—Ni hablar— me contestó cortante la muy puta.

—Oh, ¿juegos de palabras?

—Lárgate Levi.

—No puedo, aunque lo hiciera, tienes una cita conmigo hoy, ¿o no? Levi's…

Me miró como si hubiera dicho la imbecilidad más grande de la historia (que era verdad entre otras cosas) y yo proseguí:

—Juegos de palabras.

Bufó cansada.

—No entiendo a qué esperas llegar con esto. Intentas en vano tratar de caerme bien hace meses, ¿por qué no puedes entender que no te quiero cerca y ya?

—Pero trabajas conmigo.

—Lo profesional es una cosa y la amistad es otra. Ninguna me interesa pero desgraciadamente, a una de las dos estoy obligada.

Me callé un segundo pensando cómo rematar.

—¿No tienes amigos?

—¿Amigos? Claro. Todo el mundo los tiene.

—Me refiero a "amigos" de verdad. Los que son incondicionales.

—Ah claro. Pues no… ninguno de ese tipo.

—Bien pues yo tampoco.

—¿Y por eso tus inhumanos intentos en tratar de que yo lo sea?

—¡Bingo!—grité haciéndome el conductor de programa de concursos, y ella me sonrió.

Se rió, de mí. La hice reír, y no sé por qué pero sentí que anotaba un gol en la final de la copa mundial.

—Estoy bastante solo Mikasa… siempre lo he estado, incluso cuando iba a la escuela o vivía con mis padres en mi vieja casa, siempre lo estuve.

No me respondía.

—Y sé perfectamente que tú eres igual. Te han convencido desde pequeña con tanta convicción de que eras la más hermosa, la más genial, la única y la irremplazable, que te has creído tu papel, como yo.

—Déjame ver si te entiendo…— bloqueó la Tablet para hablarme, victoria— Tu justificativo más importante del por qué debemos ser amigos tú y yo es… porque no tienes amigos reales, como yo…

—Más o menos.

Me puso cara de estarle haciendo un chiste tonto y volvió a lo suyo en la maldita Tablet. Esa tarde pedí el café más desabrido que haya probado en mi vida y me fui al estudia de fotografía con todos los demás sin volver a hablar con Mikasa.

No recuerdo haberle vuelto a dirigir la palabra ese día, o ese mes, o quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero lo que importa es lo que pasó ese día específico, donde empezó.

El plan era sacarnos unas cien fotos como acostumbraban, pero conservar tres o cuatro para la campaña de Levi's (¿alguien más aparte de mí no entiende por qué esa incoherencia?); pero, lo más cruento y hostil de esa tarde de trabajo con Mikasa fue, que los puñeteros pantalones era lo que teníamos que publicitar… solamente. Nada más que esos pantalones.

O sea, hablando en palabras concretas. Usando nada más que los pantalones.

Mikasa se apareció en el estudio usando su ropa, con una bata encima, avergonzada, pude notar, y muy molesta. Tal vez esto fuera peor para ella que para mí, por su condición de mujer pudorosa y toda esa mierda.

Nos dijeron lo que teníamos que hacer, muy simple: contra un muro blanco, debía sostener a Mikasa, apretándola contra mi pecho, y aferrando sus tensas piernas revestidas en jean verde alrededor de mi cintura, asegurándonos de que las etiquetas de la marca no se taparan.

Mikasa parecía querer fusilarme con los ojos cuando la tomé y la alcé como a una niña, y no era para menos. Tenía que apoyar esos mullidos, redondos y bonitos senos contra mi pecho, y acercar mi cara a su hombro, casi a su cuello. A ella le pidieron que me agarrara el cuello con los brazos y pusiera su nariz cerca de mi oreja, como si me oliera. Se tardaron segundos en terminar pero a mí me pareció una infinita eternidad, y creo que a ella también. Ese día, pude mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su cara mientras sacaban las fotos, y la vi sonrojada. Sentía como hervía contra mi piel. La talentosa, hermosa y profesional reina del hielo, sonrojada frente a mí. Mi orgullo tocó el punto más bajo y también el más alto en el mismo día.

* * *

Llevábamos ya cuatro meses sin hablarnos, trabajando juntos sin dirigirnos la mirada, no parecía costarle mucho hacerlo, pero eso tuvo que detenerse tarde o temprano, cuando un canal de audiencia intermedia nos solicitó una pequeña entrevista para una sección de las nuevas caras de la moda, o ¿tenía otro título? No importa.

Me presenté solito en el lugar sin tener que ir de la correa con Erwin, pero ahí ya me estaba esperando con su sonrisa de plástico, el muy desgraciado. Nos encontramos con Mikasa y su madre y luego de discutir con el jefe de piso nos hicieron prepararnos para la tanda donde salíamos en vivo, nos dieron las preguntas por escrito para memorizarlas, y nos dijeron más o menos lo que teníamos que contestar. Ahora entiendo mejor como funciona este mundillo de la tele.

Volvieron del corte y el camarógrafo nos dio el visto bueno para empezar. El conductor se sentaba frente a nosotros en unos cómodos sillones muy amplios donde llevaba a sus invitados (nota: necesito un de estos para mi departamento). Luego de presentarme a mí como "la revelación del año en el mundo del modelaje", y a Mikasa como la "reconocida cara de las tendencias juveniles", nos empezó a hablar. Ella y yo esperábamos nuestro turno de abrir la boca.

—Cuéntenos muchachos, ¿Cómo es trabajar juntos? Se los ve bien y al parecer gustan al público.

—Es excelente, Levi es un gran compañero y nos entendemos mutuamente, como si lleváramos toda la vida posando juntos— habló Mikasa primero con un tono tan natural y una sonrisa tan perfecta que me dio escalofríos.

—¿De veras? Yo me imaginaba lo mismo. Ustedes en verdad son muy parecidos físicamente, y muy monos si me permites añadir.

—No digas eso, ¡es vergonzoso! —Mikasa fingió sorpresa sonrojándose. Yo seguía igual de indiferente como cuando entré al estudio, sin poder creer lo buena actriz que era.

—¡Pero es verdad! Oye… tú ya llevas un buen tiempo en esto, ¿cómo no se te ocurrió antes modelar a dueto?

—Ideas de mi mamá— siguió sonriendo.

—Pues magníficas ideas, realmente. Levi, a ti no te escuchamos la voz todavía, cuéntanos cómo te sientes con todo esto— me alentó a hablar.

—Normal— intenté sonar lo más cortante que pude y Mikasa se rió exageradamente, luego me sorprendió cuando se levantó y se vino a sentar en mis piernas para abrazarme el cuello con un brazo.

—¡No le gusta hablar mucho! Levi es un hombre de acción, no de palabras— habló ella por mí.

—Perfecto, pues eso es lo que mejor hace ¿o no? Oigan… ¿ustedes tienen algún tipo de relación?

Tragué duro, siempre con lo mismo.

—No, para nada. Somos muy profesionales— dijo Mikasa sonriendo.

—Unos seguidores de Twitter nos han preguntado ciertas cosas… Levi: ruyllin45 dice… ¿tienes novia?

—No— volví a contestar cortado para que todos los idiotas que me escucharas me tomaran en serio.

—Pues es un desperdicio, a esta altura debes estar muy valuado— se rió junto con Mikasa.

—¿Y tú preciosa? Sigues yendo al instituto.

—Pues sí. La verdad no tengo ninguna relación seria, pero hay alguien… —vaciló y yo me quedé atento escuchando, como el conductor.

—¿Alguien que te quita el sueño? —la animó.

—Sí, es un chico muy lindo, de mi escuela— la vi sonrojarse, pero esta vez parecía ser en serio. Me sentí incómodo, en muchos sentidos.

¿A esta bruja le gustaba alguien? Claro, también era humana, y yo menos que menos soy el indicado para saberlo. Pero, ¿Mikasa pensando en alguien que no sea ella?

—¡Debe ser el chico más afortunado del mundo! ¿Le quieres mandar saludos e invitarlo a salir?

—No, no podría…

Ya me estaba empezando a enojar.

—Levi, vamos con otra pregunta de Twitter para ti: VeraKino_love te preguntó, ¿cómo es tu tipo de mujer perfecta?

—Muda.

Todo el público se rió. Hasta Mikasa lo hizo un poco. No sé de qué, fui muy sincero.

—Hay eres tremendo… bien vamos con una pregunta para Mikasa: celes3232alino dijo, ¿qué debo hacer para ser un día como tú?

—Un pacto con el diablo— contesté antes de que Mikasa hablara, e hice reír a todo el mundo otra vez, pero ella me miró enojada a muerte.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por esa belleza quien no lo haría!

La entrevista terminó a tiempo de que me volviera loco por tener a Mikasa sentada sobre mi falda y salimos de ahí casi corriendo. Me interceptó en el pasillo de los vestuarios para gritarme:

—¡¿A ti que mierda te pasa?! ¡Casi lo arruinas todo!

—¡Déjame en paz loca! —intenté apartarla pero se puso delante mío.

—A mí no me ignoras, ¿tratabas de destruir mi reputación al aire? ¡Eres un cerdo malnacido!

—¡Y tú un súcubo enviado por satán! ¡Vete a la mierda!

No sé por qué estaba tan enojado cuando la mandé a freír espárragos. Tal vez fuera por enterarme al aire de su amorío, o porque estaba muy estresado, pero definitivamente salí de ahí y estuve deprimido los días sucesores.

* * *

Hacía todo mal, lo hacía todo brusco y sin consideración. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve tan estresado que cada dos por tres rompía mi celular, el picaporte de mi puerta, un plato que lavaba, todo por usar más fuerza de la debida. Mis conversaciones por teléfono no duraban más de un minuto y por lo general cada quien que llamaba se escuchaba asustado por mi voz. Le exigí a Erwin que rompiera cuanto antes el contrato con la manager de Mikasa y este me puso algo de veinte excusas legales que me estresó más aún. Estaba todo el día de mal humor, y las noches también. No recuerdo nunca haberme sentido tan mal, tan vacío, aburrido o deprimido.

Y un día llevó el momento en que volvimos ante las cámaras de fotografía. Sucedió así.

Erwin llegó con la propuesta, me habló lento y calmado, como si supiera de antemano que no me iba a gustar ni mierda. Pero me advirtió que era una idea de parte de la manager de Mikasa y estábamos _casi_ obligados a aceptar.

Con el mismo humor que un zombie fui ese día a la agencia donde se llevaría a cabo el trabajo. Las chicas tardaron en llegar, pero al final, sólo Mikasa se presentó, con una mujer que nunca había visto, pero me valió madres.

Nos recibieron bien y una diseñadora de las prendas que usaríamos nos dio la mano y nos explicó el trabajo.

Nuestra misión: modelar en ropa interior.

Empezó muy pronto para mi gusto. Contaba los segundos para terminar. Ese sin duda fue un día largo.

Yo estaba en boxers: unos azul y celeste con elástico negro y letras blancas en él que decían la marca.

Mikasa sólo usaba un dos piezas de encaje negro. El sostén tenía pequeños volados y no tenía tirantes. Arriba se veía una chapita con el logo de la marca. Las braguitas eran una miserable tela de dos gramos que le quedaba ajustada y marcaba sus nalgas. Sólo tenía volados en los laterales, debajo de la misma chapita que el sostén.

Mi cara se contrajo, sentía los latidos del corazón hasta en los párpados, y mi vientre estaba demasiado tenso. La modista me silbó, me hizo un comentario referido a mi bonita figura y que era un desperdicio que no tuviera novia. Sí, también había visto ese patético programa.

Pero nuestro escenario era lo peor: una pared de espejo como fondo y un sofá inmenso, mullido y espacioso, con almohadones y dos conejitos de peluche.

Primero le pidieron a Mikasa que se acostara boca abajo en posición fetal, abrazara un conejito y usara un apoyabrazos de almohada. Yo esperé parado. Después entré a escena y tuve que sentarme tras ella, que se incorporó aún con el conejo en brazos, la abracé por la cintura y pegué su espalda a mi pecho. Fotografiaron. Luego nos hicieron ponernos en la misma pose, pero mirando a la cámara. Mikasa tenía que solar el peluche y arrojar sus brazos hacia atrás, por encima de sus hombros, para atrapar mi cuello, y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. Antes que nada le corrigieron la posición de las piernas: debía subirlas al sofá, flexionarlas y sentarse de lado, entre mis muslos abiertos. Tu trasero rozaba mis boxers, me dijeron que agachara la cabeza, pusiera una mano sobre el muslo de Mikasa, la otra sobre su vientre, y luego que asomara la cabeza por debajo del brazo de ésta, como en un abrazo que incluía la cabeza, pero después, tuve que atrapar con mis dientes el borde inferior del sostén, concretamente de uno de los aros, y tirar de él mirando a cámara.

Sentí mi pene palpitar, y era obvio que ella se había dado cuenta. Estaba super nervioso y se me pasaron por lo menos cuatrocientas imágenes porno por la cabeza, y en todas aparecía Mikasa. No me sentía bien, me faltaba el aire. Claro, me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando desde que me pidieron morder su sostén. Traté de pensar cosas asquerosas hasta que terminaran: perros sucios, pelos en la bañera, hígado (odio comer eso), Erwin riéndose de mí. Nada me daba resultado, estaba demasiado excitado tocando la piel de Mikasa.

Milagrosamente nos pidieron separarnos, pero ahí no terminó todo. Ella tuvo que recostarse boca arriba y extender los brazos como le plazca, con la única condición de no usarlos en nada, y abrir las piernas flexionándolas. Yo me metí entre ellas en cuatro patas y quedé suspendido sobre su cuerpo mirándola de frente, soportándome sobre los brazos bien tensos. Me estaba mirando a la cara, seria, pero notó que yo no lo estaba, no: estaba nervioso, demasiado.

Cerró un poco las piernas para que sus muslos tocaran mi cadera. La perra lo hizo a propósito. Me calenté y traté de distraerme como sea. No podía seguir pensando en lo que pensaba, no ahora, no en esta situación.

Cuando ya no podía más, la modista empezó a aplaudir felicitando a todo el equipo, y a nosotros claro. Respiré hondo y me incorporé aliviado. Lo logré: no sufrí una erección en mitad de una sesión. Desaparecí del estudio como un tornado, y de la agencia del mismo modo.

Recibí llamadas de Erwin felicitándome por el trabajo al día siguiente, disculpándose como no, y comentándome que tenía en su poder las fotos que publicarían en unos días. Me negué calificadamente a verlas, y esa misma noche saqué mi penoso material de emergencia: revistas porno.

* * *

Si toda esa jodida sesión tuvo éxito o no, lo desconozco, porque me negué calificadamente a enterarme de su repercusión. Pero por lo menos intuí que le fue bien, porque nuevas y más jugosas ofertas nos empezaron a llegar.

Ahora recapacito, del que sin duda fue el día del antes y el después que todo esto empezó a ir "diferente", no puedo decir bien ni mal, sólo "diferente".

Erwin el insufrible llegó por la tarde, temprano, discutimos un rato y me mostró y explicó las ofertas que tenían él y la manager de Mikasa, una por una, pero se dejó una especial para el final. Lo noté vacilando un poco a la hora de hablarme de ella, y lo apuré (era obvio que se trataba de algo que seguro no me iba a gustar, así que cuanto más rápido lo propusiera, más rápido podría rechazarlo).

Me mostró el contrato primero, y sólo tuve que leer el título para sentir todas mis tripas contraerse; supongo que asusté a Erwin porque me miró la cara como si estuviera enfermo o algo. Era para la revista Playboy.

—Es una broma— casi le firmé.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Tengo cara de mujer?

Erwin se hecho a reír como el idiota que era y cuando por fin se calmó me explicó:

—Quieren escribir una crónica sobre tu relación profesional con Mikasa, a la que por cierto les gustaría fotografiar desnuda, y hacerles una pequeña entrevista con… "detalles más íntimos". ¡Tú estarás vestido! Antes de que me montes el drama.

—¡¿Qué detalles íntimos?! ¡Creí haberles dejado claro que no tengo sentimentalmente nada que ver con ella!

—Pero el público no cree lo mismo, y ya viste lo mucho que vende. No te estoy pidiendo nada complicado, sólo hacer la maldita nota y luego ir a cobrar el pedazo de cheque que nos darán si lo hacemos.

—NO.

Es todo lo que dije y me escapé de mi propio departamento sin decir una palabra más, sabía bien que ese buitre me iba a intentar convencer con números, y de ninguna manera podía permitir caer en la tentación y aguantarme luego, cuando tuviera que… "hacer eso" en ese maldita revista, con la bruja de Mikasa.

Recuerdo que pasé el día entero divagando, tomé unos diez cafés y luego seguí por las cervezas, calenté la banca de un parque y le busqué formas a las nubes hasta que ya no hubo; todo el tiempo pensando en qué hacer. Definitivamente no iba a hacerlo, pero eso no significa que la idea me desagradara tanto, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de horas que pasé esas semanas fantaseando con Mikasa en ropa interior, o sin ella. Eso era lo que más dolía en los huevos: que me calentara tanto una perra retorcida y malcriada que me trataba como un poster de cartón que la acompañaba en sus sesiones, o como su tapete, una de dos.

Cuando volvía a casa Erwin ya no estaba (obviamente), pero comprobé amargamente que había abusado de mi televisión y mis reservas de licor, el muy perro. Estaba anocheciendo muy lentamente, pensé en irme a dormir de una vez por todas pero creí que no me daría sueño, y sería inútil, así que, haciendo zapping, sonó el timbre.

Ni remotamente me imaginé quien sería, y cuando abría la puerta menos: era un chico que nunca había visto, yo a él por lo menos.

—¿Eres Levi? —ni si quiera me saludó.

—Sí, ¿y tú eres…?

—Eren Yeager, el novio de Mikasa— se anunció con vehemencia.

Me quedé catatónico un minuto antes de reaccionar.

—Ah, qué tal, ¿y en qué puedo servirte?

—Venía a pedirte amablemente y si no fuera mucha molestia, que dejaras en paz a mi novia.

—¿Disculpa? —¿De qué hablaba el pendejo?

—Que dejes de seguirla, acosarla o insinuártele, ¿me oyes? Es tu compañera de trabajo, lo sé, pero sólo es eso. Limítate a modelar y no la toques más de lo que debes.

Francamente mi cara era todo un poema, no sabía ni qué contestarle; si reírme en la cara o escupirlo. ¿Yo, acosar a Mikasa? Que delirante; no llevamos peor que la mierda y este tipo viene aquí con sus celos de guardabosques a reprocharme… ¿Habrá visto las fotos en ropa interior? Yo no las había visto así que no podía opinar, pero en ese momento me imaginé que podrían haberle provocado ideas erróneas a cualquiera, incluso a este pelmazo que decía ser su novio.

Le sonreí con sarcasmo.

—He captado el mensaje así que, te invitaré a que te retires amable y cordialmente por las buenas antes de que me hagas hacer algo peor, hoy no estoy de humor para celosos, inseguros y perseguidos don nadie que me echan en cara cargos extraños de cosas que no he hecho.

—Sólo es una advertencia, amigo.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara, sin dejarlo decir nada más. Volvía a mi lugar en el sillón y permanecí estático ahí por un momento. En mi mente se maquinaba algo diabólico, insano, casi perverso. Sonreí sin querer como un lunático que podría haber asustado a cualquiera y tomé mi teléfono, para llamar a Erwin.

—_¿Levi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya notaste que te falta una botella? —_lo escuche reírse.

—De hecho no, pero gracias por hacer que me percate, quiero hablar de otra cosa, bufón.

—_Me gusta cuando tú quieres hablar. Me suena a buen augurio._

—Lo pensé durante toda la tarde y he decidido aceptar la oferta de la revista Playboy. Si quieren a un Dandy y a su conejita, pues los tendrán.

* * *

No es necesario que describa como fue la previa del día que nos citaron para la sesión y la entrevista, salvo tal vez comentar, que toda la gente fifí que trabajaba en la editorial era… un poco excéntrica para mi gusto.

Mikasa parecía un poco ausente; tal vez su manager le dijo que fui yo el que accedió, y por eso no pudo negarse; porque conociéndola, y sabiendo la bien que le caigo, voluntariamente creo que nunca habría accedido a hacer algo así. Me pregunto en qué estaría pensando.

Debo admitir que el lugar era una maravilla, hasta me sacó un chiflido de admiración, nunca estoy MUY en los detalles, pero parecía una sala de estar del renacimiento, todo en terciopelo marrón, chimenea, adornos en dorado (que no distinguí ni qué eran pero me daba igual), alfombras de pieles, y otras tantas cosas. Bueno, todos están al tanto del poder adquisitivo de Playboy.

Un tipo nos dio la mano, nos dijo su nombre (el cual no me molesté en memorizar) y nos dio a entender que era uno de los de "la famosa idea", y por lo tanto responsable de dirigir la misma.

Primero, nos sometimos al interrogatorio, mal llamada entrevista, que incluyeron muchas preguntas en las cuales, si se me permite añadir, nuestras opiniones no importaban mucho, lo cual no quiere decir que los editores nos marcaron los guiones; ellos no, pero nuestros queridos e irremplazables managers seguramente…

Hablamos con Mikasa de "la evolución de nuestra relación profesional", desde el inicio en la campaña de ropa, hasta las últimas fotos de la condenada ropa interior las cuales, en palabras del sujeto que nos entrevistaba, "encendieron a la mitad de la población masculina del país", y "mojaron a tres cuartas partes de la población femenina", con nuestra participación. No sé si sería porque nunca uso ese lenguaje, o porque "encender y mojar" fueran verbos en los que Mikasa y yo estuviéramos involucrados, pero yo estaba más rojo que los ajíes puta parió, y ella… la verdad no sé, porque tenía media cara tapada con un chal.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía más, pensé en esta mocosa y su novio cuida, y la hipotética cara que pondría cuando alguien le mostrara la revista (en el caso de que él no fuera uno de sus compradores regulares). Eso me reanimaba.

Pasamos a los elegantes camarines, y me encontré en el mío con un conjunto de lo más sofisticado, típica ropa que al hombre posmoderno le gusta ver en las revistas, pero le pica o le da calor usar de verdad. Cuando me lo puse, los comprendí (Nota: váyase al carajo el que haya inventado los mocasines. Nota 2: alabado sea el que puso de moda el traje y la camisa sin corbata).

La fotógrafa me indicó que me abriera los primeros botones de la camisa y dejara la cadena de plata caer sobre la piel de mi cuello, según ella lucía más atractivo. Luego llegó Mikasa.

Empecé a respirar como si el aire fuera pago, y la boca se me secó; lo recuerdo aún.

Cuando llego al set dejó caer sin pudor su bata de terciopelo mostrándose en su totalidad. Usaba guantes de encaje negros, una tanga que parecía más bien un hilo anudado (nótese que para llevar medio gramo de prenda tal vez sería mejor no usar nada), con pequeños brillos en algunas partes, tacones altos dorados, el pelo suelto y el maquillaje intenso pero cuidadoso. Y nada más. Eso era todo.

Entre los temblores, las palpitaciones y las contracciones que sentí en el bajo vientre, creía que me mareaba. Ojalá nadie lo hubiera notado, porque habría quedado como un bobo precoz que eyacula sólo con escuchar la palabra "braga". ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy capaz de ver porno y hasta elegir cuando excitarme y cuando no! Soy tan resistente como cualquier veterano pero simplemente, Mikasa me podía. Me volvía loco. Y me volvió más loco cuando me pasó por al lado como poste caído para ir a hablar con la fotógrafa.

Por puta suerte, no había nadie más en el set que no fuéramos nosotros, la fotógrafa y un par de encargados más, no quisiera que nadie conocido me viera en esta situación. Pero las posiciones… oh dios…

Si nadie en todo ese fatídico día se percató de ninguna de mis erecciones, pues que me den un premio al disimulo.

Se senté en un sillón individual, y Mikasa su puso en cuatro patas frente a mí, abrazándome las caderas, y con el trasero muy parado y vigoroso, mirando a cámara. Después la hicieron sentarse sobre mi falda, a horcajadas, y juguetear con el borde de mi saco. El punto es que yo no podía tocarla. Nada, ni un poquito. Por ahora.

Después la mandaron a pararse frente a la chimenea de forma casual, no me pareció gran cosa, pero uno de los que dirigía declaró "fuera tanga", y supe que se venía la tormenta, para mí al menos. Primero sacaron fotos cuando tironeaba de ella, y cuando la tuvo en las manos, de espaldas a mí, las arrojó lejos. Entonces se agachó y en cuchillas arqueó las espalda y mandó su cabello a un lado para que su cara se viera de perfil, ahí entré yo. Sólo tuve que hacer lo que ella antes, y pararme a un lado de forma casual, frente a la chimenea encendida.

Creo que cogotée, tratando de ver algo, estaba tan desesperado que me daba pena yo mismo, pero en ese momento empecé a necesitar más poses; hasta estaba dispuesto a pedirlas o sugerirlas.

Mikasa debió recostarse boca arriba sobre una alfombra de piel (que si era una imitación no lo noté, y ojalá que sí); cruzaba las piernas para "protegerse" de alguna manera de mí, sin sentido, porque al rato debí recostarme sobre ella cuando abría las piernas, asegurándome de taparla. Intentaba sostenerme inmóvil para no aplastarla, pero nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que creí que me quebraría. Su mirada no me decía nada concreto: ni furia, ni vergüenza, pero tampoco indiferencia; no la entendía. Sacaron un par de fotos antes de que uno de los que dirigían se empezó a molestar; dijo que no le convencía y que probáramos otra cosa.

Ahora fui yo el que tuvo que sentarse de espaldas a la cámara, sin el saco, y con Mikasa sentada sobre mí, abrazándome con las piernas y mirando a cámara por sobre mi hombro. Arañaba mi la tela sobre mi espalda con las uñas. Me querían ver la cara así que tuve que voltearme un poco y eso solo hizo que nuestras caras se vieran más de cerca aún. A la fotógrafa le gustó y se le ocurrió una idea: le pidió a Mikasa que me sacara la camisa, pero no del todo, sólo debía bajarla hasta mostrar la mitad de mi espalda y mis brazos.

La cámara no paraba de disparar, ella volvió con sus uñas a mi nuca, acariciándola alternadamente con mi cabello. Sentía su aliento en mi oreja, en el cuello, calentándome todo el cuerpo.

Después el lado masculino dijo que necesitaba ver más piel, pero aun así le entregaron a Mikasa otro… no sé qué sería eso. Se esfumó unos minutos y volvió usando algo parecido a la lencería, pero con más ligas que tela; sólo unas bragas exhibicionistas la ocultaban, y el resto solo eran cintos negros y finos que anudaban sus muslos, su cintura y sus pechos, éstos últimos alzándolos más. Creo que también usaba otros zapatos, pero no me fijé bien, estaba demasiado estupefacto mirándola como un baboso tarado.

Me recompuse la camisa mientras veía como ella se arrodillaba sobre una mesa ratona de madera muy gruesa, que parecía estar diseñada específicamente para que la gente se parara sobre ella. Puso las manos en la cabeza y jugó con su cabello alzándolo y revolviéndolo. Mi pene dio un respingo y me obligué a tranquilizarme y respirar hondo. Yo acepté esto, yo me la busqué.

Después la hicieron pararse sobre la mesilla, procurando no caer con esos tacos de aguja brillantes y exagerados. Me tuve que acercar, tímidamente, hasta que me dijeron que la abrazara, a esa misma altura. Allí parada debía sacarme dos cabezas por lo menos, quizá más, así que lo único que logre fue abrazas su trasero, por debajo incluso de su cintura, pero eso era lo que querían. Apreté sus nalgas en un impuso y sentí sus manos tirándome del cabello; lo había advertido. ¿Pero qué quieres? No soy de cartón.

Luego fue un tormento: volvió a su posición inicial de rodillas, alzó las manos y así se quedó, esperando que yo hiciera mi parte. Me dijeron que debía corres su cabello a un lado, pasar mis manos por sus costados y agarras sus senos muy firmemente con toda la palma. Por fortuna ella tapaba mi cara, porque estaba muy nervioso y quizá sonrojado cuando lo hice. Joder, esos senos eran perfectos… blanditos, mullidos y firmes. Era un placer tomarlos, y apretarlos. Bajó un brazo y sentí su codo en la sien acompañado de un dolorcito. No quería que apretara, sólo que los tapara. Ella debió poner sus manos sobre las mías y… una escandalosa mueca de lascivia: abrir la boca, entrecerrar los ojos y mostrarse complacida. Me mordí el labio y apoyé mi frente en su espalda, estaba en mi límite. ¿Se enojaría Erwin si mandara este trabajo al diablo por una calentura?

Mi pidieron mostrar la cara, que me costó horrores cambiar, disimulando autocontrol.

Sentía que los segundos se arrastraban mientras martillaban el disparador; Mikasa se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, al parecer la pose le resultaba incómoda, y tu trasero se frotó libremente contra mi erección. La sentí incomodarse al instante; el pulso se le aceleró y su cuerpo se encendió, y lo supe con certeza porque yo tenía mi papada incrustada en su cuello. La vio rotar los ojos lentamente hasta dar con los míos, y se mordió el labio tiernamente, sonrojada. Mi falo latía necesitado, hasta me dolía, ya no lo aguantaba. Estaba punto de mandar todo el reverendo carajo y tirar a Mikasa sobre la mesa, abrirle las piernas, desgarrar esa prenda que osaba llamarse braga y tomarla sin consideración.

Pero el director me salvó. Declaró que eso era todo, dio las gracias a su staff y se acercó a nosotros en señal de agradecimiento, sonriendo. Ambos recompusimos nuestras posturas de inmediato, yo por lo menos estaba exaltado, como si me hubieran agarrado con las manos en la masa, pero el director me tendió la mano amistosamente y luego a Mikasa, agradeciéndonos entre otras cosas que no llegué a oír, por lo aturdido que estaba en excitación.

En cuanto esa charla informal concluyó, y antes de darle tiempo a Mikasa de voltearse hacia mí a decir algo, yo encaré los camarines como una tifón, velón, desalineado y nervioso. No vi si me seguía pero entré hecho un huracán de emociones a quitarme ya esa jodida ropa y volver a ponerme la mía; en lo que eso me tomó, que no fue mucho, mi erección fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, aunque no pude deshacerme de ella por completo.

Recuerdo que tomé mi mochila y me la cargué al hombro, para salir de ahí tan rápido como había entrado. Necesitaba correr a casa y hacer algo, necesitaba masturbarme con urgencia o una ducha fría, una de dos. Entonces bajé hasta el estacionamiento, deshabitado a esa hora, y a zancadas llegué hasta mi auto, buscando con manotazos las llaves dentro de la mochila.

Me paré en la puerta, la mochila cayó y traté de agarrar la llave con firmeza, girándola y viéndola de uno lado y otro para reconocer cómo iba, pero mis manos no me dejaban, me temblaban de los nervios, cuando de repente sentí una manos tomarme los brazos por atrás y de la sorpresa solté las llaves. No llegué a dar un respingo en el lugar cuando las manos me voltearon con fuerza para estamparme de espaldas al auto y poder ver a Mikasa de frente, enardecida, lanzándose a mis labios sin avisar.

Abrí grande los ojos por el shock. Mikasa me repasó los labios lamiéndolos con su lengua y penetrando en mi boca. Mi cabeza se nubló, igual que mi juicio. No sé qué estaba pasando pero no me importaba cuando la tomé de la cintura y la pegué forzosamente a mí para colaborar con el beso. Abrí la boca y nuestras lenguas se mezclaron, entrelazadas en una especie de guerra por el dominio. Ella me tomó de los cabellos de atrás para arremeter con más fuerza contra mi boca, estaba descontrolada.

—Te necesito— siseó cuando se separó medio segundo de mí, y vi cómo se relamía los labios abrillantados con mi saliva, sin desprender sus ojos de mi boca.

Me besó de nuevo, estaba necesitada, casi me rogaba recorriéndome cada parte del cuerpo que pudiera tocar con sus uñas largas. Mi erección no tardó en crecer de inmediato presionando contra su vientre, incitándola a fregarse contra mí, obligándola a gemir.

Apreté su trasero con la totalidad de mis manos extasiado, y las moví hacia sus muslos que levanté en el aire para hacer que se abrace a mi cintura con la piernas, rodando y dejándola presionada contra mi auto.

—Me pones como loco, perra— le murmuré dando lametones y chupones en su cuello.

Mikasa gimió, y yo deseé que no estuviéramos en un estacionamiento, ni tuviéramos aún la ropa puesta.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —me desafió gimiendo.

La bajé y aparté tomándola con firmeza de la cintura con un brazo, para recuperar las llaves y abrir torpemente la maldita puerta del auto. Me introduje y tironee de ella para obligarla a sentarse encima de mí a horcajadas, para luego cerrar de un portazo. Agradecí al cielo que no hubiera gente en el estacionamiento a esa hora, o por lo menos no mucha.

Mikasa continuó con su viciosa tarea de esparcir su saliva por mi cara, mi cuello y mi boca, quitándome la camisa a tirones desconsiderados, en lo que tocó la bocina un par de veces sin querer. De nuevo, recé porque no hubiera nadie cerca, porque en el momento siguiente manoseé lo que sea que tuviera puesto, en lo que no reparé en lo más mínimo, pero supuse que sería un ligero dos piezas de pantalón y remera holgados, que seguro no extrañaría. Tomé esas prendas con ambas manos y sentí a Mikasa inquieta cuando escuchó el sonido de la tela destrozarse, y mis manos explorar su desnuda y perfecta piel, hasta llegar a su trasero. Noté con alegría que no llevaba bragas, facilitándome el trabajo.

Cuando mis manos regresaron a mi pantalón para desprender el botón y bajar el cierra, tuve la estúpida idea de empezar a hablar.

—¿Tú no tienes novio?

Muy ocupada en morder mis hombros, no se molestó en contestarme. Supuse que si la respuesta era un sí, a alguien como ella no le importaría ese hecho a la hora de tirarse a un tipo que, modestia aparte, era cien veces más atractivo y sensual que su novio.

Liberando mi prominente erección recuperé sus labios que besé jadeante.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora, no?

—Hmm… —desde luego que no tenía ganas de hablar.

Mordí su labio para obligarla a apretarse y le hablé mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Sabes _quién_ va a follarte, o no?

Asintió mirándome suplicante.

—El idiota al que maltratarse, insultaste y menospreciaste por meses y meses.

La tomé rudo de las caderas y me introduje en su interior de una estocada feroz e intensa, haciéndola gemir sensualmente.

Me retiré lentamente y la volvía penetrar con fuerza. Ella me roseó el cuello con los brazos.

—El mismo pobre diablo al que le hiciste la vida un jodido suplicio, una amargura de todos los días— arremetí más fuerte dentro suyo mientras le hablaba, sintiendo que me desquitaba.

Vi como torció su boca y sus nublados ojos me miraron sin expresión. Me enfurecí y la apreté por las nalgas para introducirme en ella cada vez más excitado. Volvió a gemir fuerte, abriendo la boca de una manera desquiciante. Se veía demasiado sexi sentada sobre mí recibiendo mis embestidas. Me podía, podía más que toda mi voluntad, me tenía loco, comiendo de su mano. La odiaba tanto como la deseaba, y me embriagaba tocar su tierna carne y deslizarme en su lubricado y palpitante interior.

—¡HA! ¡Levi! ¡Más fuerte! —me pidió al oído tan dulcemente que me endureció aún más.

Los dos gemíamos indecentemente como animales en ese vaivén de locura, sin control ni percepción del resto del mundo. Al diablo si alguien nos veía, no sería muy diferente de posar escandalosamente para la Playboy.

Al final la abracé por la cintura y la pequé a mí para hundirme con rudeza en ella al momento de venirme, que fue casi en simultáneo con su arrebatador orgasmo. Se arqueó hacia atrás y gritó alguna que otra incoherencia cuando se vino y me oprimió con fuerza con sus paredes internas.

Luego se desplomó sobre mí, y yo la abracé del mismo modo mientras respirábamos fatigados. Eso había sido alucinante; el mejor polvo de mi vida, por mucho, en un auto y con todos los morbos que implica.

—Ven a mi departamento— le hable al oído sin verla la cara. No me contestó, pero se reincorporó y se quitó de encima cayendo en el asiento acompañante.

—¿Quieres más? —me preguntó.

—¿Tú no? —la corrí por el mismo lado.

Me sonrió de lado y se me acercó para encestarme otro beso, un poco menos salvaje; un poco más… "tierno".

Esa noche llegamos al subsuelo del edificio donde yo vivía, y le tuve que pasar mi ropa de repuesto a Mikasa para que saliera del auto sin peligro. Encaramos el ascensor, ambos igualmente inquietos, esperamos hasta llegar al décimo piso, y entrar en mi puerta, para inmediatamente cerrarla, acorralar a Mikasa entre mi cuerpo y su única escapatoria, y proseguir con lo que ninguno tenía ganas de terminar aún, y por toda esa larga noche.

* * *

**Cómo andan mis hermosos *o***

**Les traigo hamor! Les traigo lemon! Les traigo… POR FIN, la puñetera historia que prometí hace meeeeses y me tarde meeeeses en terminar. Es un two-shot, así que esperen por la segunda parte que publicaré en poco tiempo.**

**Cuídense!**

**YUI**


	2. Parte 2

**Delante y detrás de cámara – Parte 2**

Perdí la percepción del tiempo que todo aquello duró; tal vez fueron meses. Cada vez que salíamos de una larga sesión de fotos, que no fueron tan seguidas desde entonces, íbamos a mi departamento, yo ponías los cerrojos, desconectaba el teléfono y apagaba el celular; ella me arrojaba sobre la cama o el sillón, en caso de estar muy necesitada, y me arrancaba toda la ropa sin molestarse en ser delicada. Cada vez que la despedía en el ascensor, el estacionamiento o la llevaba a su casa, nunca podía faltar el suvenir de mi parte: chupones por toda la piel, desde los pies hasta los labios. Y joder, que hacía unas felaciones increíbles; incluso en una ocasión me dejó fotografiarla. Para compensar, ella me fotografió a mí con la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas. Luego pasamos a los videos, y cuando teníamos suficiente material lo pasábamos por mi televisión de pantalla gigante mientras lo hacíamos sobre la alfombra enfrente.

No volví a tener noticias del chico que presumía ser el novio de Mikasa. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? Se lo pregunté una vez, no hablábamos mucho entre nosotros, era más bien un juego sin diálogos, pero no quiso ser muy clara al responder; otras veces se enojaba y me golpeaba, antes de tener otro de esos arrancones en los que me ataba las manos y me torturaba con su cuerpo. Me advirtió incluso un par de veces que no debía ir a buscarla a su casa, ni preguntar por ella.

Francamente, no entiendo a las mujeres, en general, y a Mikasa, _en especial_. Si alguien escribiera un manual sobre el funcionamiento de su cabeza, tendría más páginas que el Don Quijote.

A propósito, nuestra nota en la Playboy tuvo repercusión que duró bastante tiempo. Nuestros trabajos a partir de entonces eran más distanciados entre ellos, pero con sumas más grandes que todos los anteriores juntos.

Cabe destacar que nadie aparte de nosotros dos estaba al tanto de nuestras actividades "extra laborales".

* * *

Un día en particular, transcurridos unos meses, surgió una oferta de una revista de tendencia masculina, en la que me solicitaban, pero, solo a mí. Se trataba de una simple publicidad en la que no tenía que hacer más que sentarme en un sillón rodeado de otras mujeres. Omito los comentarios feministas, a ellos solo les interesaba verme a mí específicamente, suponiendo que con la fragancia del desodorante de la publicidad, no era mucho el esfuerzo para conseguir chicas.

Claro que por contrato, no se podía excluir a Mikasa, y lo advertimos, pero los publicistas no le vieron el drama, tan solo propusieron que ella formara parte del conjunto de mujeres que me acompañaban (sin dejar que se note); entonces, no estaríamos incumpliendo.

Acepté, arreglamos todo, pero… el día que finalmente nos vimos cara a cara con mi colega profesional, y compañera de juegos privada, la misma montó el escándalo más exagerado que alguna vez la he visto hacer con alguien. Estaba totalmente indignada, ya sea porque por primera vez ella no sería el centro de atención, o quien sabe; quizá tendría celos de compartirme con otras. Me hubiera gustado que fuera esto último; por fortuna soñar no cuesta nada.

No me dio motivos concretos del porqué le molestaba tanto la idea, y hasta el último minuto —y me refiero hasta el último minuto antes de empezar la sesión—, todo fue berrinche tras berrinche, impedimentos y excusas aquí y allá.

Por supuesto que luego de salir de ahí, no se quedó con las ganas de maldecirme en voz alta todo lo que quiso hasta cansarse, acordarse de todos mis familiares, remarcarme todos mis defectos, y otros tantos insultos bastante creativos que escuché ese día.

Por calendario, esa revivida enemistad que me declaró duró cinco días. El quinto día, a eso de los ocho de la noche…

Estaba un poco aburrido, más no cansado; prendí y apagué el televisor tres veces, abrí y cerré la puerta del refrigerador cinco, pasé dos partidas con éxito en el Mario Cars antes de aburrirme, y mira si estaré aburrido que hasta abrí un libro que Erwin me había regalado hacía años y yo lo usaba de adorno en el modular (Nota: no pasé de la página 5).

Para ser sincero, estaba un poco necesitado de echar un polvo. Cuando pasas todos los días de todo el jodido mes follando a diario, en todas las posiciones y con todas las morbosas ideas que se te ocurran, con la que probablemente tú consideras que es la bestia en la cama más hermosa y sexy del mundo, pasar cinco miserables días de sequía es el infierno.

Entré en mi cuarto y me preparé para salir; si todos dicen que soy tan bien parecido, algún provecho le puedo sacar, pero a la mitad de un drama que monté buscando la otra zapatilla del par que elegí, extraviada desde hace no sé cuánto, mi timbre sonó.

Descalzo, con el cierre del pantalón bajo y la camisa abierta, me dirigí curioso a abrir la puerta; sí lo sé: gran idea la mía, pero esperaba que fuera Erwin que me venía a joder por cualquier cosa de nuevo.

No hace falta que diga quién era en realidad.

Mikasa me empujó dentro y cerró la puerta con el seguro como yo solía hacerlo. Retrocedí viéndola acercarse a mí encolerizada. No puedo mentir, me dio un poco de miedo, venía hacia mí como si mi mamá me persiguiera luego de romper algo.

Cuando choqué contra el respaldo del sillón de la sala, caí hacia atrás, y ella lo rodeo para luego arremeter sobre mí e inmovilizarme tomándome de las muñecas y midiéndome los labios como una posesa. Empezó a devorar mi boca y pasó de inmediato a mi cuello, en el que se entretuvo un poco más dejando marcas que parecía decir "MIO".

Mi pene empezó a crecer inevitablemente; de haber querido que se detenga no habría tenido problema, pero no quería desde luego. Necesitaba eso desde hacía días, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue colaborar, en lo que ella deslizó mi camisa por mis brazos y sin aviso, la usó para atarme los brazos, para pasar luego a quitarme los pantalones de un solo y certero tirón hacia abajo. Me recorrió las piernas y todo el torso dejando mordidas que imaginé, no se borraría en un buen tiempo, cuando llegó hasta mi cara, se detuvo, y me habló mirándome a los ojos.

—No quiero que te le insinúes ni dejes que ninguna zorra te toque, ¿me entiendes? Eres mío.

Sin darme tiempo a replicar volvió a invadir mi boca, penetrando con su invasiva lengua.

Rompió el beso para volver a hablar.

—Eres mío, todo mío— me besó rápido con los labios cerrados—. Esto es mío— volvió a besarme en el cuello—, esto también— subió y mordió mi oreja—, nadie más puede tocarlo.

—Mikasa… —murmuré frenando su ataque.

—¿Mmm? —me miró seria.

—Esto no es justo.

—¿Quieres que te suelte, o que yo también me quite la ropa?

—No, nada de eso. No es justo lo que haces. No soy tu juguete sexual ¿sabes? No soy ni un suplente, ni tu amante, ni un objeto que puedas monopolizar. Estoy seguro de que tu no me darías a mí esos mismos derechos para tratarte.

Se me quedó mirando; mientras hablaba, su expresión fue cambiando lentamente. Percibí un vestigio de angustia creciente en su rostro. Se mordió el labio confirmando su descontento.

—No puedes tratar a todas las personas así— le aclaré.

—Pero yo solo quiero ser la única a la que toques— su voz patinó en su atisbo de llanto.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿No te lo has puesto a pensar? Con todos los tipos que tienes para elegir. ¿Por qué?

Tal vez el odio profundo que Mikasa y yo consumamos desde el inicio fue evolucionando a cosas inentendibles, pero por lo menos estuve seguro de que yo era el único que se había puesto a pensar en ello; ella, no tenía una respuesta.

Mi resolución fue: ayudarla a encontrar una.

—¿Me sueltas los brazos? Por favor.

Lo dudó un instante pero lo hizo al final. Así como estaba, la senté en mi lugar, derecha e inmóvil, y empecé a quitarle la ropa lentamente y con delicadeza, como a una muñeca de porcelana. La vi varias veces a la cara, comprobando lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba.

Desabroché los botones de su camisa uno por uno, busqué el cierre de su falda de jean a un costado de su cadera, quité las hebillas de sus sandalias a la altura de los tobillos, deslicé por sus manos las pulseras, y una por una fui quitando cada prenda de su cuerpo hasta dejarla denuda, expuesta e indefensa ante mí.

Seguía sin moverse, pasé un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y sujeté su espalda con el otro, para alzarla como a una lady y poder llevarla conmigo. Apoyó su frente en mi pecho y jugó son los dedos de su mano en él. Cuando la dejé sobre mi cama, se extendió en ella, y pude posicionarme encima para tomar el control como era mi idea.

Recuerdo aquella vez haber besado todo su cuerpo con tanta ternura como nunca antes la había tenido con nadie, por más querido que fuera para mí. Rehuía a mirarme avergonzada.

Yo levanté sus piernas y las flexioné; las sostuve por las rodillas y las abría para contemplar su feminidad, impoluta como era de esperarse, y sobretodo sumamente rozagante y tentadora. Me llamó la atención lo abochornada que estaba por aquel trato, no haría nada que no habría hecho antes diez mil veces más morbosamente.

Rodee sus muslos con los brazos para retenerlos abiertos y pasé mi lengua por su intimidad, haciéndola gemir tiernamente. Busqué su clítoris y di lametones de abajo a arriba que aumentaban de intensidad, bajé hasta hallar su cavidad de entrada y estimularla abriéndome paso. Mikasa se retorcía gimiendo, amasando mi cabello y llamándome. Abrí más la boca para repasar su tierna y salada carne con mi saliva, entendiendo que lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

Sus impetuosos sonidos de gozo me hacían delirar de gusto. Mi pene reclamaba satisfacción urgente con cada gemido que daba. Su vagina palpitaba vigorosa, me estaba matando, la deseaba demasiado.

Sin terminar de darle lo que quería, subí hasta poder verla a la cara y poder contemplar en primera fila su expresión de placer cuando la penetraba. Esa ojos clavados en mi podía llegar hasta mi alma. Cuando le envestía desesperado llegué hasta mi propio descubrimiento.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mikasa.

Qué gusto culposo, qué masoquista, qué ironía de la vida y qué incoherencia la mía.

Desde que la conocí, no pasaba un día que no diera vueltas en mis ratos de divagación con el techo, pensando en las mil divertidas maneras que podía poner en práctica para asesinarla lenta y dolorosamente. Fantaseaba ver cómo me suplicaba piedad mientras se quemaba como la bruja que era, o colgaba de un estanque de pirañas, o tantas otras cosas.

Luego empecé a gozar del placer insano y enfermizo de follarla tan violentamente que no se olvidaría jamás de mí ni de mi nombre, y que cada vez que me viera a los ojos o escuchara mi voz recordara a mi virilidad enterrada hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero ahora me sentía de gelatina cada vez que escuchaba mi nombre de sus labios. Ahora sólo podía verla con cara de bobo enamorado cuando ella abusaba de mí y yo se lo permitía extasiado. Ahora sólo le entregaba toda mi alma por hacerle el amor, y por hacerla sentir no la mejor ni la más linda, pero sí la más amada del mundo.

Sus palabras llenas de morbo era melodía, sus dientes y uñas sobre mi piel, poesía tallada en piedra, sus labios sobre los míos, tierna o descaradamente, un chorro de néctar y ambrosía que me decían que era inmortal, así como mi pasión por ella.

En cuatro patas poniendo el trasero en pompa, recibió con sugestivos gritos las embestidas de mi miembro en su interior, una y otra vez con más y más fuerza, hasta el fondo, asediándola. Arqueó la espalda y abrió más las piernas para permitirme ver la majestuosidad de mi virilidad entrando y saliendo de su vagina, la sensación era maravillosa.

Ella endureció los brazos dejándolos tensos y soportando su peso mientras arqueaba la espalda, cuando recibía mis empujones enérgicos; sus pechos rebotaban con gracia y ella gritaba mi nombre encendiéndome, si cabía, un poco más.

La moví ligeramente sobre la cama para reflejarnos a ambos de frente al espejo.

Mikasa mordió su propio labio contemplándonos, y a mí me invadió el gusto que se reflejó con el cosquilleo en la punta de mi pene.

Ella me podía, en esa pose, más que nunca. Se veía tan hermosa, tierna y tentadora, en cuatro patas, con las piernas bien abiertas, ese perfecto trasero redondo en pompa que golpeaba contra mi pelvis, recibiendo mis empujones; la curva de su perfecta espalda; los brazos tensos; los redondos pechos suspendidos, haciendo péndulo, y su cara...

Su cara era algo que no quisiera olvidar aún en todas las vidas que me esperan por delante…

Ojos negros llorosos, cutis enrojecido de rubor y perlado por el sudor, y mullidos de deliciosos labios formando una sonrisa de lo más morbosa, coronando su preciosa boquita que gemía mi nombre y otras cosas excitantes que hacían a mi pene endurecer y latir descontrolado.

Mikasa es preciosa, para mí, de eso no me cabía duda. Verla sometida a mí era la imagen más delirante e insanamente perfecta que nunca en mi jodida vida podría haber deseado contemplar. Verla en esa pornográfica pose, con migo detrás dándole placer, no tenía precio.

Tomé su cintura y la apreté enterrándome con fuerza en ella definitivamente y mercándole con mi semen caliente que derramé excitado y completo.

Mis sentidos quedaron tan arrebatados que no llegué a apreciar el momento cuando la diosa debajo de mí se arqueó y gritó moviendo su cabeza desenfrenada al correrse

Miré hacia abajo, al trasero de Mikasa, donde vi gotitas transparentes caer. Me recuperé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que era mi saliva.

Ignoraba por completo toda esa tortura de los ciclos menstruales, las posibilidades de embarazo según los días, los métodos preventivos o los anticonceptivos. Me daba por pelotas embarazarla, o recibir de ella un hijo, o quedar atado a su lado por la eternidad. Si eso ocurría, que me construyeran un monumento.

Hacerle el amor a Mikasa no se comparaba a ninguna felicidad previa ni posterior en mi chata y descolorida vida sin sabor. Venirme con ella era como llegar al Edén, al éxtasis, y al nirvana, todo a la vez.

Reaccioné notando que ya estaba desplomado boca arriba a un costado de ella, sin soltar su cintura en ningún momento.

Mikasa se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para encimarse sobre mí, aprisionar mi cuello entre sus brazos y afirmar mis cabellos con sus dedos, de manera recelosa y posesiva, para atacar mis labios, sin hacer valer una mierda el cansancio físico extremo que obviamente ambos teníamos.

Se aferró a mí para besarme de tal forma que me pareció que no tenía intenciones de soltarme, por toda la eternidad. La abracé por la cintura y ella movió las piernas para colocarse cómodamente sobre mí, sin darme tregua.

—Te amo—me dijo casi con seriedad desprendiéndose de mi boca, solo para lanzarse a ella nuevamente luego de decirlo.

Tuve que entreabrir los ojos a pesar de estar siendo devorado por ella.

—Te amo— volvió a soltarme para repetírmelo— Te amo, te amo, te amo... —declaró enardecida una y otra vez entre las pausas en las que se desprendía de mis labios.

—Yo más… más aún… —alcancé a contestarle cuándo lo dejo respirar.

* * *

Mikasa se atrincheró en mi departamento toda la semana, y yo jugué a la mamá cuidándola como si de verdad fuera mi muñeca. Debimos haber parecido dos idiotas inmaduros, pero fueron de los días más felices de mi vida. No dejaba entrar a nadie, no salía sola (entre otras cosas porque no quería ir a ninguna lado si yo no iba con ella), si Erwin tenía que hablar conmigo, yo lo redirigía a un café sin dar muchas explicaciones, su madre llamó una sola vez y cuando le expliqué que estaba conmigo y estaba bien, no insistió más, pero me preguntó si no quería ropa para "instalarse" aquí. Y bueno, esa semana en verdad pareció que fuéramos compañeros de piso con derecho.

Mikasa había terminado la escuela hacía poco, y una fiesta se celebró en un club privado con todos los egresados y sus invitados. Me insistió alrededor de diez horas seguidas para ir hasta que lo consiguió, de la manera más simple en que Mikasa conseguía cosas de mí: masturbándose sobre el mismo sillón donde yo estaba sentado mirando televisión.

Me daba pena yo mismo por ser casi un títere suyo, pero fui a su puñetera fiesta vestido exactamente como ella quería, y no me arrepiento de nada; bueno, tal vez… de la desmesurada cantidad de ojos que nos seguían en todo momento.

Nos sentamos en unos sillones en compañía de lagunas de las "amigas" de Mikasa, que no paraban de cotillear, 50% del tiempo sobre nosotros y el modelaje, 40% sobre mí y mis irreales e idealizadas cualidades, y el restante por cierto, de ellas mismas. Me felicité por mantener la boca bien cerrada esa noche, porque no me faltaron ganas de mandar a la mierda a más de una.

Una cotorra preguntó si "lo nuestro" ya era oficial, y Mikasa asintió tímidamente. Claro que mis inquietudes eran más poderosas que mi voluntad, y tuve que re-preguntar por el chico que me vino a buscar a mi departamento para advertirme que me aleje de su novia.

Ninguna de las chicas entendió a quién me refería, y Mikasa pareció ponerse nerviosa. Hablé con nombres propios y tuve que hacer malabares para recordar su nombre, pero lo hice. Cuando mencioné el nombre de Eren, sus bocas cobraron vida y empezaron a interrogar a Mikasa al respecto. ¿De qué me había perdido exactamente?

—No hace falta que lo mencionemos ¿o sí? Él es del pasado— dijo Mikasa y me pareció que le temblaban los labios al hablar.

—¿Quién es del pasado? —escuchamos una voz detrás nuestro que hizo a Mikasa dar un respingo.

Me voltee y ahí estaba, como si en verdad lo hubiéramos invocado. Ese chico que miraba a Mikasa amenazante y a mí con odio (aunque ambas caras fueran prácticamente lo mismo).

—¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién te invitó? —arrancó Mikasa parándose a mi lado, ahora notoriamente confundida y enojada.

—Un amigo, pero ese no es el problema. El problema es… que no fue _mi novia_ la que me invitó; o tal vez, que me encuentre a _mi novia_ aquí con otro hombre que según ella era "un colega de trabajo".

Las harpías se quedaron calladas en su lugar y yo me vi en la obligación de "actuar de oficio". Me paré a hablar con él.

—Escucha, _amigo_, realmente no pretendo causar problemas, pero…

—No estoy hablando contigo. Y si mal lo recuerdo, creí haber sido muy claro cuando te dije que no te quería ver cerca de mi novia, _Levi_.

—Ella, _¿es tu novia?_ —le señalé, haciéndome el desentendido (aunque en parte, así lo estaba).

—¿Qué, no te dijo? —pareció burlarse cuando me contestó. Luego volvió a arremeter hacia ella.

—Así que por eso no me estuviste atendiendo el celular en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? —Mikasa no habló; él me tiró una mirada fugaz—. Estabas ocupada, posando con las piernas abiertas para otro, ¿o no?

—¡Cállate! —Mikasa le dio un leve empujón—. ¡A ti yo no te importaba una mierda hasta que empecé a salir en televisión!

Recapacité, ¿estaría hablando de él aquella vez?

—¡No tienes el derecho ahora a reclamarme cuando me ignoraste tanto tiempo!

—¿Crees que no? —puso una sonrisa un poco temeraria y empezó a acercarse a ella.

Me interpuse en su camino antes de que lo hiciera, por supuesto.

—Mira _Eren_, si es lo que pienso no justifico que te haya engañado, ni a mí, porque tampoco fue muy clara conmigo, pero no voy a dejar que le pongas una mano encima cuando esto se puede arreglar de otra forma mejor.

—¿Eso crees? Perfecto, como quieras— dijo, y me dio un golpe en la mandíbula que me desequilibró.

Para ese entonces todo el mundo ya nos estaba mirando; recuperé mi postura apartando a Mikasa con un brazo, mientras esta intentaba calmar al chico inútilmente.

Cuando estuvo detrás de mí y yo miré a Eren con la expresión más neutral que me salió del alma, dije:

—De hecho, estaba pensado en un café…

Me dio otro golpe que me empujó hacia atrás ni bien lo dije. Mikasa me atajó hecho una bola de nervios y me pidió angustiada que no lo intentara. No sé por qué creía que esto se podía resolver de otra forma; no sé ni porqué yo lo creía; que decisiones tan idiotas tomo a veces.

Me reincorporé por segunda vez sin alterarme y volví a ver a los ojos al cabrón, que me esperaba con los puños cerrados y expresión burlona.

—¿Quieres uno del lado derecho para emparejar?

—Emm, no gracias— declaré, y lo siguiente fue el puñetazo a la nariz más fuerte que ni en toda mi vida pude haber dado, que dejó al cabrón inconsciente en el suelo.

Bufé y me revolví los pelos; Mikasa me miraba impávida y atemorizada por el rápido espectáculo que montamos.

—Te preguntaré… —dije inmutable— ¿Me estabas usando para darle celos a tu novio?

Ella no me respondió, pero vi como las lágrimas se le escapaban. Yo seguí.

—Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, ¿lo hiciste para convencerme más rápido?

Se empezó a secar las lágrimas.

—¿No se te ocurrió en algún momento, que por no decirme nada, podría ligarme una paliza? —fue bastante hipócrita con la pregunta. Yo sabía que tenía Mikasa tenía novio, pero ella debía responsabilizarse también.

—Perdón Levi, yo no quise… —me miró con arrepentimiento y amagó con tocarme.

—¿Te pusiste a pensar en toda esta semana que estuvimos juntos, que tal vez yo podría ir en serio? No te importaba para nada, ¿verdad?

Ella rompió a llorar como una niña y me abrazó, ocultando su cara en mi pecho. Ya me estaban incomodando todos esos mirones a nuestro alrededor.

Mikasa era una reina del hielo, y yo lo sabía bien, no tenía por qué sorprenderme de todo esto. Yo del mismo modo también lo era, y por eso cuando empecé a acostarme con ella lo hacía puramente por la diversión de follar. Pero a pesar de todo, esto me dolía. Nunca creí que algo así me dolería. Yo nunca fui una persona sentimental, con nadie, no tenía por qué afectarme un engaño de una arpía como Mikasa. Pero estaba tan dolido y tan conmocionado. Me sentía verdaderamente roto, no podía explicarlo porque nunca fue así antes. Ahora me daba cuenta de cómo era.

Yo de verdad amaba a Mikasa a pesar de todos sus defectos. A eso se debía el dolor que ahora me embargaba. Estaba, en verdad, traicionado, vacío, muerto por dentro.

Aparté a Mikasa de un empujón.

—¡Por favor perdóname Levi! ¡No te mentí! ¡No lo hice!

—¡Sí lo hiciste! — le grité.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Yo… de verdad te amo! —trataba por todos los medios de volver a abrazarme sin que yo la apartara. —¡Te lo oculte, ya sé! ¡Debía decirte! ¡Debía hacerlo! ¡Yo iba a dejarlo, lo juro! ¡Pensé que podía dejarlo sin necesidad de decirte nada y todo quedaría así! ¡Pero no podía! ¡El… el, yo luché mucho tiempo por él! ¡Sabía que si lo dejaba haría una locura!

—¡NO! ¡TE CALLAS! ¡YA, CÁLLATE! TÚ ME ESCUCHAS A MÍ— me sacó de quicio. —TU ERES UNA NIÑITA CAPRICHOSA Y CONCENTIDA ACOSTUMBRADA A IR POR EL MUNDO PISOTEANDO GENTE, MANIPULANDOLA Y HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERES CON ELLA, ¡Y NO ES ASÍ! ¡NO SOMOS TUS JUGUETES, MIKASA! Y YO, NO SOY DESCARTABLE, ¿ME ENTIENDES?

Seguía llorando sin remedio cuando yo le hablaba.

—Se acabó, aquí se termina todo. Fin del contrato, fin de la relación profesional, fin de las burlas y las torturas, fin de la amistad y la enemistad, fin de las relaciones, fin del sexo, ¡FIN DE TODO! ¿Escuchaste? ¡TODO! ¡ME TIENES HARTO!

Di media vuelta y me fui hecho una furia de ese condenado lugar, para legar a mi departamento tan rápido como pude e irme a dormir (o a intentarlo).

Yo, aquí, planté bandera.

* * *

A primera hora del día siguiente, llamé a Erwin para iniciar de inmediato el trámite de anulación del contrato, por el que tuve que pegar bastante. Ese día, cuatro años, nueve meses y once días después de haber conocido a Mikasa Ackerman, me desprendí completamente de ella, proponiéndome que fuera para siempre.

Y tan sólo veinticuatro horas después, ya tenía la casilla de correo, la cuenta de Twitter, y la memoria del celular abarrotados de mensajes de Mikasa, que no me molesté en abrir siquiera.

Empecé mi "nueva vida" buscando algo nuevo que hacer, diferente al modelaje. Con ayuda de internet todo se facilitó. Nunca fui bueno en nada, pero encontré algo en lo que por lo menos podía decir que era bueno; cualquiera de las babosas que me seguían habría muerto tan solo con enterarse de mi nueva profesión: empleado en un video club de compra y alquiler de películas. Después de todo, alguna ventaja le podía sacar a pasar tantas noches desvelado.

Pasaron cinco días, mi mensajería seguía al tope con mensajes de Mikasa (y otros tantos de seguidores que no podía creer que me haya retirado del modelaje). Aburrido, un día, leí uno, que al contrario de mis expectativas, me removió un poco la conciencia:

"Levi: no te equivocas y no tengo perdón.

Pero debes saber que no mentí cuanto te repetí veintitrés

veces eso que dije toda la semana que estuvimos juntos.

Te amo.

Mikasa."

¿Las había contado? Me pareció igualmente exagerado. Abrí otro mensaje para comprobar que fueran copias masivas, pero más a mi sorpresa, no lo eran:

"Levi: jugué tanto tiempo con la gente que no me di cuenta de lo frágil que eras.

Debí haberte cuidado sabiéndolo.

Debí comportarme de otra forma mucho antes.

Lo que más me enamoró de ti no era tu apariencia envidiable, sino tu fragilidad.

Eres como una figura de porcelana que hay que tratar con cuidado y amor,

sobre todo amor, y yo te traté como a un muñeco de goma.

Soy un asco.

Sin importar lo que estés haciendo, ten presente que te amo.

Mikasa."

Me picaron un poco los ojos mientras leía. Sabía que no debía abrir ninguno, lo sabía. Esto era lo que provocaban. Pero mi genio pudo más conmigo y abrí un tercero, ya de un día diferente:

"Levi: escuché que conseguiste trabajo, felicidades.

No creo que tengas más talentos que yo porque somos básicamente iguales,

pero la diferencia es que tú eres una persona y yo soy un monstruo, así que con seguridad,

siempre tendrás oportunidades en la vida.

Te amo, lo haré siempre.

Mikasa"

Lo siguiente fue abrir uno por uno los mensajes acumulados de toda la semana; había miles de ellos, no los leía pero notaba que ninguno era igual que el anterior; los escribió todos uno por uno, y siempre los firmaba igual. Una maraña de emociones se me atragantaron impidiéndome respirar, así que tuve que cerrar la máquina e irme a dormir luego de haberme bajado un par de cervezas.

Una de las tardes que atendía en el mostrador del videoclub (que he de aclarar que se encuentra en un segundo piso), uno de mis colegas se me acercó y me dijo:

—Oye nuevo, hay una chica afuera gritando tu nombre.

Me dieron unas palpitaciones al oírlo pero me asomé a la ventaba para verla y allí estaba.

Mikasa me gritaba desde abajo con ganas, decía mi nombre, pedía perdón, y me decía que me amaba, una y otra vez. La gente que pasaba cerca de ella la miraba como a una loca. Sin duda estaba pasando por una completa vergüenza, pero yo simplemente no quería saber nada, y volví a trabajar sin más.

Cuando iban dos semanas y media de la recesión del contrato, ya notaba como las ojeras y el sueño me ganaban en todas las actividades del día; estaba de muy mal humor. Erwin ya no tenía nada que hacer conmigo, pero siguió llamándome invitándome a salir con él y sus amigos, para "despejarme" la cabeza, pero rechacé como un completo gruñón todas las ofertas.

El sábado de la tercer semana que volvía de trabajar, bajé en el estacionamiento y fui directo al ascensor, para encontrarme con Mikasa esperándome justo en la puerta. Mi cara se descompuso, me vio, y empezó a caminar hacia mí con desesperación. No le di tiempo a acercarse cuando di media vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras; no recuerdo nunca haber subido escaleras tan rápido como esa vez, pero ella me seguía muy de cerca y se me iban las fuerzas con solo pensar en que ella estaba ahí, tan próxima y tan desesperada por verme, como yo.

Me gritó para que me detuviera una y otras vez mientras yo seguía corriendo, y me encerré en mi departamento escapando de sus garras por los pelos. Me apoyé en la puerta cerrada escuchando los golpes de sus puños a mi espalda, y su llanto.

Qué masoquista era. De alguna forma sin explicación, su llanto era un bálsamo sanador, y un veneno mortal al mismo tiempo para mí. Me sentí infinitamente miserable, y poderoso.

A la mañana del día siguiente intenté abrir la puerta pero sentí un peso sobre ella, así que la cerré como un relámpago de nuevo. Por difícil que fuera creérmelo, Mikasa seguía ahí, esperando a que saliera. Marqué el número de seguridad y a los pocos minutos oí sus gritos encolerizados mientras era arrastrada por el guardia.

Días más tarde, aburrido en el trabajo y sin clientes un colega puso la radio que sonó con hits nuevos toda la tarde. En uno de los bloques en que volvieron a estudios y el relator empezó a hablar, con música triste de fondo leyó mensajes de los oyentes que les dedicaban a sus conocidos, y entre todos esos, el sujeto resaltó el de la conocida supermodelo Mikasa Ackerman.

_"Levi: si ya te has cansado de leerme, intentaré que me escuches. Sonará como a acosadora pero por ver tus preciosos ojos y tu jodida cara de mala leche una vez más daría la vida. No es broma, ni estoy exagerando. Tan seguro como la ley de conservación de la materia que mi amor por ti no cambiará por muy harto que estés ya. No soy muy de la poesía, pero espero no haber sonado muy tonta. Perdóname mi amor."_

Quizá de haber visto al relator de la radio, habría advertido que más que avergonzado de haber leído eso, estaba muy conmovido.

Yo en cambio, estaba bien cabreado. Ahora que había dicho en público todo eso, mis mensajes en la redes sociales de duplicarían tratándome como un descorazonado.

Nota: dicho y hecho. Lo comprobé al volver a casa.

Empezaba el segundo mes, en que tuve un tiempo sin apariciones del tercer tipo o del tipo Mikasa en modo acosadora. Desayunando cereal frente al televisor, un periodista mal llamado "del espectáculo" (yo preferiría decirles, "especialistas en cotilleo sin vida propia"), anunció para todo el retiro oficial de la joven Mikasa de la publicidad y las cámaras.

La repercusión fue bastante, incluso más que la que yo causé. Nadie especificaba los motivos, pero los que estuvieron al tanto del "culebrón" que empezó con el mensaje en radio, ya sabían el porqué.

Me tranquilizó un poco saber que ya no vería su cara penetrarme el alma como un puñal en ningún otro lugar, pero me preocupó otro poco pensar en que sería de ella ahora. Como ya había admitido, casi no tenía talentos para otra cosa. Pero concluí en que ese ya no era mi asunto.

A fin de año llegó entonces mi cumpleaños, y no relataré mucho de lo que pasó porque no hubo mucho para contar. Estuve solo todo el día como siempre, no recibí llamadas ni salí en ningún momento, pero lo importante a mencionar es lo que pasó en la noche.

Cuando salí al balcón a tomar mi cerveza y mirar las pocas estrellas citadinas distinguibles, las luces de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente empezaron a comportarse raro, prendiéndose y apagándose. Al rato en que alcanzaron una mediana sincronización, un mensaje en letras móviles apareció y fue cambiando para comunicarme una frase:

LEVI:

CUANDO TE DESPIERTES TODOS LOS DÍAS,

RECUERDA QUE YO TE HE AMADO DE VERDAD.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMOR.

Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, pero de todas formas la situación no demandaba una respuesta, así que me fui a dormir pensando que ya era un año más viejo que el día anterior, y pensando en si quería recordar a Mikasa cuando abriera los ojos al otro día.

* * *

La segunda semana del tercer mes post Mikasa, accedí de una vez por todas salir con Erwin y sus amigos a un bar, donde me propuse encontrar una chica, a la que tal vez llevar a casa.

No me costó mucho, como era de esperar. Hubo una veintitrés que me tiraron miraditas, de las cuales solo se me acercaron ocho a hablar, y de las cuales sólo le dirigí la palabra a tres, para decantar en solo una a la que no terminé mandando a volar.

Me dijo que era bastante retorcido, con una mezcla de ironía y burla, pero mucha sinceridad. Parecía una buena mujer. Fumaba para mi pesar, pero sonreía no muy exageradamente y no me tratara como si yo fuera una eminencia o una estrella pop. Decía lo justo, no hablaba por hablar, no hacía chistes pero sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre la gente me daban gracia. Podría decir también que era atractiva, pero, una vez más, me encontraba comparándola con la belleza divina y celestial de Mikasa, y sabía que cualquiera que haya probado la champaña alguna vez, ya no volvería a ver la cerveza del mismo modo, le siguiera gustando o no.

No quiso venir conmigo por no sé qué excusa, pero conseguí su número.

Días más tarde cuando pensé que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para volver a hablar, la llamé, me atendió, le recordé quien era, y una vez que lo supo, su tono cambió. Se escuchaba dubitativa y temerosa. Me contó que "la chica de la publicidad" como ella la denominaba, no había sido precisamente amable con ella cuando se la encontró por no casualidad, y le habló sobre mí. Para finalizar, me dijo que yo no le interesaba tanto (fue un poco directa, eso me dolió), pero que desde que escuchó hablar a la chica de la publicidad sobre nuestra antigua relación, en verdad no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, ni mucho menos arriesgar el cuello por un polvo. Y cortó, así sin más.

El resto del día me divertí rompiendo y volteando cada cosa que tuve a la mano en mi departamento.

* * *

Iban dos meses y veinte días desde que anulé el contrato laboral como modelo, cuando un día, tarde, durante mi jornada nocturna laboral, recibí un curioso llamado de un nombre conocido, más no muy amigable.

—¿Levi? ¿Eres tú verdad? Perdona, Erwin me dio tu número, yo le insistí, no te la tomes con él— empezó hablando la madre de Mikasa.

Suspiré, muy cansado.

—¿Qué pasa señora? Estoy trabajando.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero necesitaba hablar contigo con urgencia, es Mikasa.

—No sé por qué pero lo suponía— dije con sarcasmo.

—Levi, te lo suplico. Necesito que hables con ella. Se encerró en su habitación hace cinco días, no come, no sale a hacer nada, ni si quiera sé si tiene agua ahí, no me contesta cuando le hablo, ya no sé qué hacer.

—¿Y por qué cree que yo podría hacer algo? ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

—No te hagas el desentendido, ¡por favor querido! ¡Estoy tan consciente como tú de las cosas que ha estado haciendo ella estos últimos tres meses!

—¡ESO NO ES MI PROBLEMA! ¡ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, USTED HA CRIADO A SU HIJA HACIÉNDOLA CREER QUE PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERE CON QUIEN QUIERE Y CUANDO QUIERE! ¡LA ESTA MANIPULANDO PARA QUE ME MANIPULE A MI! ¡DESPIERTE! ¡NO QUIERO SABER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA CON ESTO PORQUE YA LE DEJE CLARO QUE ME TIENE HARTO!

Le corté con decisión; todos mis compañeros me miraban, y con expresión amenazadora los hice volver a lo suyo.

No pude dormir en dos días penando en ese llamado. No podía engañarme, estaba muy preocupado.

Mikasa era ese tipo de chicas que no dudarían en recurrir a la tentativa de suicidio para sacarle algo a alguien; pero sabía que había cambiado, y no era una excusa.

Las veinticuatro horas del día sólo podía pensar en cuanto tiempo podría aguantar encerrada sin comida, aunque eso era lo de menos, ¿y el agua? ¿Sería tan idiota como para suicidarse con tal de que yo fuera a ella?

Luego pensé en el tiempo que haría falta para que los incompetentes de sus padres llamaran a los bomberos o alguien que fuera capaz de tirar su puerta abajo y sacarla a la fuerza.

Los días que empezaba a amanecer sin que yo pudiera pegar un ojo aún, llegaba al extremo de pensar en las horas que harían falta para que llegara a mí el mensaje de su defunción. No podía respirar de solo imaginarlo. Nadie cercano me avisaría por motivos obvios, creerían que en verdad me convertí en un monstruo desalmado que le da igual la vida de una pobre chica. ¿Me enteraría mirando televisión? Pasaba horas de insomnio esperando saber algo, pero todo era inútil, ni en las redes sociales pasaba nada. En la farándula no hay tutía: uno se baja de ella, y al mes siguiente ya no existes y nadie te recuerda.

Tanto yo como Mikasa éramos fantasmas del pasado, que una vez apagados los reflectores que nos iluminaban, ya a todos les daba igual lo que fuera de nuestras vidas, hasta que alguno ocasionalmente recordara nuestros nombres y nos pusiera en esos carteles de "Se busca" de broma mofándose de nuestro nuevo anonimato.

Me estaba volviendo loco carcomiéndome la cabeza con pensamientos negativos, amargos y alarmantes, odiando a todo el mundo cada minuto un poco más. Si no hacía algo, tal vez yo moriría como Mikasa, pero contrario a ella, sería encontrado un mes después comido por las cucarachas.

Ya, definitivamente me trastocaría si no hacía nada. Me quité las cinco sábanas de encima y con el mismo pijama que llevaba puesto desde hacía días, fue hasta e teléfono dispuesto a hacer llamadas: Erwin primero, y luego la ley y el registro civil.

* * *

Al día siguiente me enteré a primera hora de la mañana gracias a los noticieros buitres amarillistas y busca-tragedias, sobra le fuga/desaparición de la joven señorita esfumada hace tiempo de las cámaras: Mikasa Ackerman.

Me atraganté con el cereal y corría buscar mi celular y el registro de llamadas donde encontrar a su madre, que no quiso atenderme, o no escuchó su teléfono sonar.

Busqué uno por no entre mis contactos a alguien que al menos de lejos, tuviera alguna conexión con ella, y me arrojara una soga de la cual aferrarme para no hundirme en la angustia.

Ahora más que nunca me sentía como un idiota miserable por haberla dejado, y por negarme a hablarle. Sí, se lo merecía, pero no hasta este extremo. Tuve muchas oportunidades de dejar de comportarme como un adolescente resentido y hablar con ella para evitar una fatalidad, y me negué a cada una calificadamente.

Erwin llegó al mediodía hecho un tornado, transpirado y nervioso, con noticias que me dieron un poco de aire que respirar: Mikasa se había fugado, la denuncia a la policía ya estaba hecha, tuvieron un contacto de su celular hacía pocas horas y ya la estaban buscando.

No hacía falta aclarar que yo asusté más a Erwin con mi cara, que la noticia en sí: le shockeó verme tan macilento, demacrado, pálido, con ojeras y varios kilos menos.

Otra vez volví a caer en la cuenta de lo mal que había estado esos meses.

Erwin en verdad se comportó como un buen amigo, y se quedó conmigo hasta que hubiera noticias, asegurándose de que yo comiera y durmiera. Él siempre lo había sido, pero en mi hipocresía lo había tratado igual o peor que a Mikasa aunque él nada tuviera que ver.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, yo dormía, y él me despertó.

—Levi… Levi oye, ¿me escuchas?

Estaba tan aturdido por la mezcla de sueño y nervios que no lo escuchaba bien, así que tuvo que hablar claro.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

—Encontraron a Mikasa.

Me enderecé del sofá de un solo rebote.

—¡¿Dónde?! —pregunté tan de golpe que he dolió la cabeza.

—Está bien, ya está segura. Está en casa de una tía, al parecer no quiso volver a su casa.

Me lo quedé mirando un segundo antes de levantarme embalado dispuesto a irme.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Sabes la dirección? ¿Sabes de alguien que la tenga?

Erwin me frenó sujetándome firmemente de los hombros y me sentó a la fuerza de nuevo en el sofá.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí, ¿no viste la hora que es? Te vas a quedar ahí durmiendo como un niño bueno, y mañana cuando te hayas despertado, ya habré conseguido la dirección e iremos a verla, ¿te parece?

Mi cara no le mostraba conformidad, pero pese a mis ganas de salir volando hacia ella, me tumbé con todo el pesar del mundo sintiendo la sangre latirme en las sienes y los ojos chillar del dolor.

De igual modo, por más cansado que estuviera, no pude dormir bien esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, contrario a los planes de Erwin, manifesté mi arrepentimiento: le dije que no quería ir. Lo desconcerté, es verdad, pero no hizo falta que insistiera en quedarme. Me dejó la dirección anotada en papel, por si cambiaba de opinión, me dijo que me cuidara y se fue.

Tres días después, me levanté habiéndome recuperado notoriamente. Seguía luciendo un poco flaco y demacrado, pero otra vez tenía color, la cabeza no me dolía y podía hablar con normalidad sin carraspear. Mi humor también había mejorado.

Almorcé y me vestí con paciencia, buscando lo mejor de entre lo peor que tenía, que era básicamente toda mi ropa: escasa y de segunda mano, pero cómoda, lo que contaba.

Tomé la dirección y me encaminé tranquilamente con mi auto hasta estacionar en la vereda de una pintoresca casa de barrio modesto pero cuidado. Toqué el timbre y una señora salió a recibirme. Dudó un momento en dejarme pasar cuando le expliqué con lujo de detalles quien era; se presentó como la tía de Mikasa, la cual tampoco estaba exenta del problema por el que su sobrina pasaba.

Cuando me dio un poco de espacio, entré solo a una habitación casi enteramente blanca. Se sentía como el cielo ahí: silencioso, iluminado y con cada cosa que tuvieras a la vista del color de las nubes. En la cama del centro, próxima a las ventanas, dormía algo que me pareció un ángel a primera vista.

Mikasa descansaba tan tranquilamente como si llevara durmiendo toda la vida en esa profunda paz. Estaba de costado, casi en posición fetal pero con las manos hechas ovillos bajo una de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba con lentitud. Miré sus tupidas pestañas que embellecían esos ojos cerrados, los carnosos labios inmóviles, y su cabello negro y brillante como las plumas de un cuervo ahora un poco más largo que cuando la conocí.

Vestía algo como un vestido pijama blanco con muchos bordados y detalles, parecía una verdadera muñequita. Estaba bien, recuperada, sana, viva, ahí frente a mí.

Era hermosa, era perfecta. _Era solo mía. Era totalmente para mí._

Acerqué mi mano a su cara con cuidado pero no llegué a tocarla antes de que abriera los ojos de golpe, mirándome fijo.

Con un gritito se incorporó asustada y se retrajo sobre la cama, aparentemente intentando huir de mí. No debería juzgarla ahora.

—Shhh, tranquila— le susurré—. Estoy aquí, soy yo.

—Levi…

Llevó sus dos manos al pecho con timidez, y se sonrojo un poco. Tal vez se percató de que la estaba viendo en pijama cuando apenas se despertaba.

—Que susto del demonio me diste— traté de hablarle con dulzura.

Se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir.

—Perd… —le tapé la boca con la mano antes de que lo dijera. Negué con la cabeza.

—Perdóname tú a mí.

Retiré mi mano otra vez con cuidado.

Se miró las manos buscando algo que decir, pero se notaba que no le salía nada. Parecía muy avergonzada y nerviosa delante de mí, así que traté de facilitarle las cosas.

Sencillamente el lado dulce y tierno de Mikasa nunca antes se había mostrado ante nadie. Definitivamente la mujer que tenía frente a mí no era la misma ni mucho menos.

Yo me enamoré de una reina del hielo, despreciable, malcriada y egocentrista.

Y me volvía enamorar de la misma mujer que desquebrajó mi corazón en pedazos mirándome con esos ojos llenos de perdón, de arrepentimiento y de amor.

Ahora pienso que en su delicado estado debí ser más considerado, pero en ese momento me importó un carajo y me encimé sobre ella para devorarla en un beso que no conté los minutos que duró, pero fueron muchos, muchos en verdad…

* * *

Cuando consulté la hora previniendo que ya era tarde, con todo el pesar del mundo aparté a Mikasa de encima de mí y le pedí que se vistiera con ropa decente; no necesariamente bonita, pero decente.

Me disculpé con su tía y Mikasa le agradeció de una forma tan amable y educada que no pude reprimirme de preguntar si le habían hecho algún tipo de hipnosis para calmarla, y eso la hizo reír. Un chiste así de malo la hizo reír. Me sentí un patético idiota derritiéndome al escuchar su risa. La subí a mi auto y tiró su bolso de ropa atrás. Conduje hasta la puerta de un edificio en el que nunca había estado en persona, pero que Erwin me ayudó a reconocer parándose en la puerta a esperarme, él y una mujer de la que yo solo sabía el nombre.

Mikasa estaba confundida, pero saludó cortésmente y ambos le dieron sus ánimos por el mal rato que hubo pasado estos días.

Entramos y esperamos en una sala de pie a que nos atendieran, y ella no pudo más y tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el registro civil, tengo… tenemos turno en diez o quince minutos más o menos.

—¿Para qué?

—Señor Levi, señora Mikasa. ¿Cómo están? Soy el Juez Zaklay. Es un placer conocerlos. ¿Ya estamos todos listos? —nos preguntó a los cuatro ahí presentes.

—Sí señor— respondí.

—¿No va a venir nadie más?

—No señor. Sólo nosotros.

—De acuerdo, pueden pasar.

Nos hicieron entrar a una sala más bien pequeña y colocarnos frente a una mesa con enormes libros, a donde la Juez se colocó detrás mirándonos.

—Señoras y señores: nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para la celebración de un acto jurídico, y por lo tanto muy serio, como es el contrato matrimonial del Sr. Levi Munsell y la Sra. Mikasa Ackerman. Sed todos bienvenidos (por muy pocos que sean)— empezó a hablar.

A Mikasa le entró un ataque de nervios.

—¿Matrimonial dijo? ¿De qué está hablando Levi?

—Pues de eso. Es una boda, nuestra boda— le sonreí muy tranquilo y sincero.

—¿Cómo?

—Hablaremos más tarde, deja al juez continuar.

—Sí, como decía.

El hombre empezó a leer los artículos protocolares del código civil en lo que Mikasa no dejaba sus manos quietas pero tampoco se atrevía a hablar en su defensa.

—Por consiguiente— declaró el juez—, Señor Levi, ¿consientes en este humilde y formal acto, contraer matrimonio con la Señora Mikasa, desde hoy y en lo que queda de sus días?

—Sí, desde luego— dije.

—Señora Mikasa, ¿consientes en este humilde y formal acto, contraer matrimonio con el Señor Levi, desde hoy y en lo que queda de sus días?

Mikasa abrió la boca descolocada de una forma que parecía ahogarse con su propio aire, vaciló un momento, me miró intrigada y volvió su vista al juez, que esperaba.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí. ¡Sí quiero! —declaró mientras sus labios buscaban un sonrisa torcida y nerviosa.

Entonces metí mi mano en el bolsillo interno de mi saco, y saqué una pequeña bolsita de seda atada con un listón, de donde extraje dos alianzas sencillas y ordinarias de "no me preguntes qué material", y le tomé la mano para colocarle una de ellas en su dedo anular.

Con la otra en sus temblorosas manos, ella se aferró a la mía clavándome sin querer la uñas y tras batallar un poco, logró encestar la argolla en mi dedo anular.

Luego el juez nos indicó dos lugares diferentes en los enormes libros donde cada uno debía firmar, y nos pasó un bolígrafo. Para mí fue pan comido, pero para Mikasa fue un desafío aún mayor que colocar una sortija con las manos más temblorosas que en un ataque de epilepsia.

Después de eso, les pasó el bolígrafo a quienes serían los testigos de la ceremonia: Erwin y su hermana Hanji.

El juez cerró los libros y nos vio con las manos puestas sobre ellos.

—Así pues, y visto vuestro consentimiento, y en virtud de las facultades que legalmente me han sido otorgadas, os declaro desde este momento: marido y mujer.

Esbocé una sonrisa exagerada pero sincera, y mire a Mikasa a los ojos, notando como las lágrimas se le escapaban en su aún desconcertado rostro.

La tomé por la cintura y la alcé para darle el beso que necesitaba darle para desahogarme, y tranquilizar su llanto como pude. Que por cierto no funcionó, ya que solo la hice llorar aún con más intensidad.

Aún luego de despedirnos en la puerta, los muy cabrones se sacaron las ganas de rociarnos con arroz que sacaron de una caja, deduje, recién comprada, y riendo, nos desearon suerte y nos separamos.

* * *

Comenzó a principio de año, de hace cinco años.

Yo me dedicaba a modelar porque era de las pocas cosas que podía o sabía hacer, y tuve la desgracia de conocer a mi nueva permanente compañera de trabajo: Mikasa Ackerman, a la que odié con todo mi ser, intenté asesinar, con la que follé, la que soporté, de la que me enamoré, la que me engañó, estuvo tres largos meses persiguiéndome y pidiéndome disculpas, la que casi se mata por mí, de la que me volví a enamorar, y con la que me casé cinco años después.

Delante de las cámaras ella y yo somos los reyes del hielo. Detrás, todo arde con intensidad durante nuestras peleas.

Delante de las cámaras el mundo vio muchas cosas. No sé cuántas habrán sido correctas y cuantas no. Pero detrás, ningún científico, astrólogo, sabio o intelectual, sería capaz de explicar en palabras nuestra desmedida pasión.

Mikasa y yo vivimos en mí (nuestro) departamento. Hacemos las compras, limpiamos, cocinamos, miramos tele y vivimos cada día juntos.

Hacemos el amor todos los días, con riesgo de asegurar que muchas veces no pasan de doce horas entre cada vez que uno de los dos lo necesita y demanda.

Casi no tenemos amigos, y nuestras familias son pequeñas y les damos la misma importancia que ellos a nosotros: nula; así que nuestros días suelen ser en mutua soledad. Pero personalmente yo no necesito mucho más que el aire, el agua, y a mi Mikasa cada momento de mi vida. No sé qué pensará ella, tal vez un día se lo pregunte mientras la haga mía sobre la cama o cualquier otro mueble.

Mikasa es extremadamente celosa y posesiva conmigo (al punto de joder de vez en cuando). Una vez trajo una chica que recién conocía a casa, con la que intentaba entablar una amistad. Yo pasé de sus actividades femeninas y me puse a ver un partido; al rato, escuché a Mikasa entrar al baño apurada. Pasó ahí un buen rato, pero nunca me preocupa mucho lo que una mujer haga en el baño tanto tiempo, ni me interesa saberlo; la cuestión es que su amiguita se me apareció por detrás, tocándome los hombros desnudos y rodeándome para parase frente a mí pavoneando sus caderas, y cuando se me encimó muy decidida a besarme, la frené y aparté de un empujón advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurra. Pareció entender, y se fue sin que la obligara, pero me prometió que "no se iba a quedar ahí". En la noche se lo conté a Mikasa cuando la chica se fue, creí que sería lo mejor usar la sinceridad con ella. ¿Y qué pasó? Nos tragamos un mes de juicio porque la fue a buscar a la casa y la desfiguró a golpes.

Ah, tampoco dejaba que las mujeres se me acercaran ni me hablaran, casi nunca, a menos que fuera una cajera, una recepcionista o la chica de atrás del vidrio en el banco.

Tema aparte: ya ninguno trabaja en el modelaje. Mikasa empezó a estudiar medicina, y yo ingeniería (nota: todo el mundo se cagó de risa cuando lo anuncie, y ahí empezaron las apuestas sobre el tiempo que durarían antes de rendirme). Fuera de eso, trabajo en publicidad. Con mi historial no necesitaron mucho más para aceptarme. Resulta que por muy vomitiva que me parezca la propaganda en general, conozco bien lo que le llama la atención a la gente. Mikasa empezó como aprendiz en un salón de belleza, y va progresando de a poco. Al contrario de mí, a ella le gusta lo que eligió.

A propósito: no nos cuidamos. No es como que me desespere tener un hijo, pero si así fuera, no me parecería el fin del mundo. Si se da, que se dé.

Y así fue como mi vida cambió completamente (no cambió tanto) en cinco años, pero ahora estoy casado con una total y completa perra, un ángel hecho de dulzura, una mujer muy extraña, mi hermosa y amada Mikasa.

**FIN**


End file.
